Fire and Ice
by blackberri35
Summary: Hermione is a bitch. Draco is an asshole. One of them is cold. The other is hot. Both are stubborn. Surprisingly, it creates for interesting chemistry. This is their story. Rated MA. I own nothing. Nada. Zilch. That would be all JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Hermione_

Hermione Granger was a bitch. She knew it, her fellow Gryffindor's knew it, the other houses knew it, and she was pretty sure most of her teachers knew it too. The only people who seemed oblivious to it seemed to be Harry and Ron. Consider it a mark of true friendship. They never acknowledged her bitchy behavior when they witnessed it towards others and she in turn never unleashed her full blown bitch mode on them. She had a low tolerance for bullshit and simply refused to let anyone…magical or otherwise make her feel like she didn't deserve to be respected as a person. And if that made her a bitch then oh well, that's the way the cookie crumbles. Especially after she nearly lost her life fighting Voldemort for that very reason. No one had the right to make her feel like she didn't deserve her magic.

With Voldemort gone the constant stress of being judged for being muggle gradually eased. Life was far from perfect, but she had a life and the possibilities were endless.

She had returned like all the others to Hogwarts to complete her education and enjoy being a teenager for one last brief moment before adulthood descended with its responsibilities and commitments. Her parents were hesitant about her coming back after their experience in Australia but more than anything they wanted her to be able to enjoy what was left of her childhood. It was her parents that kept her going during the war. Knowing that despite everything they would be proud that she was fighting for a just cause. Jackson Granger told his daughter that he thought her success in battle had come from his father. Her grandfather was a Corporal in the US army and her father been born and raised on a base in England. Going against the military life and getting into dentistry wasn't exactly something he expected for Jackson but her grandfather had been proud of her father nonetheless. On the nights when things seemed they couldn't get any worse, she recalled the stories of her grandfather and his bravery to help her through another day. Her father always reminded her they came from a long line of fighters. On her father's side there were runaway slave, suffragettes, and civil rights protesters. All strong, willfully persistent people of color that she was proud of. As for her mother Helen, she brought her own quiet strength to the Granger family. She was English born and bred with an Afro Caribbean mother. From her side came ancestors who fought hard for a better way of life. Hermione was lucky to come from where she did and tried to make her family proud.

Hermione considered her schedule for the year. This year was nothing more than a formality anyways as all her courses were refreshers for taking her N.E.W.T.S in the spring. Harry and Ron would be leaving permanently after the holiday break to begin their Auror training as they opted to skip the full year and take their N.E.W.T.S early in December. She would miss them but they were beginning their lives, not dying. Distance couldn't dampened true friendship and truth be told they were her brothers.

First up for the day was Potions. She loved the idea that combining different things could solve or create problems. However she was certain this class would quickly lose its luster when Malfoy strolled in. Like all the other Slytherin children of death eaters he was pardoned of his offenses and back at Hogwarts as part of his probation. He and his mother had essentially switched sides during the final battle, but Hermione doubted his pureblood superiority bullshit had suddenly vanished. Once an asshole, always an asshole she thought to herself chuckling lightly. The only thing about him that seemed to change was his attractiveness. What was once a pale, pointy face ferret was now a tall, lean, very masculine man. His hair was shorter and mussed to perfection. His eyes, were stormy gray and had lost that creepy quality that used to haunt them, Instead they sparkled just a bit though they continued to maintain an air of aloofness. His body…well let's just say growing up did his body good.

Throughout class Hermione tried not to stare, lest she catch his ire and open up the flood gates of his teasing. She wasn't scared. She just couldn't be bothered. He couldn't hurt her anymore. No one could. After sobbing hysterically as Bellatrix carved up her arm she had decided War was a valid excuse for tears. But petty shit was not. And nobody was going to see her cry again if she could help it.

She noticed her mistake too late. In her musings she had missed the dismissal of class because she was staring. At Malfoy no less. She gathered her things quickly ignoring the other students milling about who were taking advantage of the longer breaks between classes this year. She was nearly to the door when she heard him.

 _Malfoy_

Malfoy resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he spied Hermione Granger coming through the door to Potions. She was and always would be the bane of his existence. As she took her seat he noticed her once bushy hair was tamer than before. It was still a riot of curls but it was shinier, glossier than he remembered. Her skin had this glow as if she'd been lying on a beach somewhere all day. Her body had filled out and he couldn't help but notice her full rounded chest as she shrugged off her robe. He watched her as she stared off into space and then chuckle to herself as she thought of a private joke. She rolled her neck trying to work out a kink and he suddenly realized that Granger though not hot was in fact, sexy. It was oozing off of her in confident coco butter scented waves. As quickly as the realization hit him, he turned his head, embarrassed that he could have been caught staring at her. He didn't give a fuck about blood purity but her goody goody attitude was sickening. He wanted nothing more to make her shed tears and give up her quest of being better than everyone else all the time. As if she could read his mind she turned to him and just began stare unblinking. He held her gaze as class was dismissed and waited. She seemed to snap out of it and began to gather her things to leave. He wanted to say something. Anything really to let her know that the war didn't make her likable.

Not daring to use the word mudblood he instead settled for 'insufferable know it all'. She was quick to reply even though she had already turned to walk to the door.

"Isn't albinism a direct result of inbreeding?" She questioned almost innocently.

Rage threatened to boil over & shattered the cool mask of indifference he had in place but with a practiced look of vague disgust he simply said "frigid bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

**_So this is my first fanfiction ever! Please R &R any feedback would be greatly appreciated. I didn't even know the world of fanfic existed really until about 6months ago and since then I've read some amazing stories._**

 ** _You may have noticed I chose to make Hermione black. As a person of color I thought it'd be nice to read a story with one in it and HP canon is very ambiguous about it anyways... Also I was tired of reading story after story where Hermione bursts out in tears at the drop of a hat. I'm not saying she has to be stoic but can the girl man up and leave the tears for serious matters and not because her feelings are hurt every five minutes?_**

 ** _That said thanks to anyone reading and I hope you enjoy it! Let me know!_**

 _Draco_

Gasps and a few chuckles peppered the crowd as they wondered how Hermione could in fact come back with a witty rebuttal for that. Silence loomed as neither moved. Their eyes stayed locked for what seemed like an eternity and Draco found himself hoping she'd burst out in tears. Perhaps run crying from the room into the arms Pothead and twat boy. Instead she held his stare and the slowly but surely smiled. Demure at first but then it turned almost...lecherous. Slowly she walked to the seat nearest him without breaking eye contact. She pulled her hair up from beneath as though positioning it to put in a loose bun. Her back arched and the buttons on her shirt strained a bit as they now stretched over her ample breasts. A thin stretch of her flat stomach appeared as her shirt lifted just a teeny tiny bit. Her lips parted slightly and she gave them a slow lick before taking her bottom lip between her teeth. Holding her hair with one hand she grabbed a quill ...,Draco's quill from across the table and stuck in her hair securing her makeshift bun. Her body leaning at a seductive angle as she stuck her ass up and out, aware that both boys and girls were checking it out. She wiggled it slightly as she leaned back into the chair and let out a soft sigh like she hadn't a care in the world. Nobody moved. Draco found himself enthralled by tan expanse of skin on her neck. The way the soft flesh peeked out from her shirt. He followed it down as it disappeared between the valley of her breasts into the unknown. He was aware of how her nipples, now hard pushing against the white material as though they were inviting him in. Or trying to get out. Or asking him to trace them with his fingertips…or his tongue. He felt a twitch in his groin. More like a pinch actually as if his erection was a quick, painful, punishment that had caught him unaware. Hermione leaned forward and rose gracefully. Sauntering over to where Draco stood she settled her intense gaze at his neck. As though she wanted to lick the sensitive spot below his ear. She smirked in a way that rivaled his and moved closer. He felt her warm breath on his ear before she spoke. Intense longing spread through Draco's body as he struggled to look unaffected. His dick was fully erect now but he dared not move for fear of drawing attention to it.

"Frigid? I'm more fire than ice Malfoy. Be careful you don't get burned." she whispered

Slowly she reached up and pulled the quill from her hair and let the tip caress her jaw and throat. Putting the tip in her mouth like a cigarette she turned, hips swaying and left the room.

Draco was furious. She had spoken soft enough so that no one could possibly have heard her comment. But they didn't need to hear to know that out of all the things she may have been frigid was not one of them. He stood for a moment longer gathering air and his sanity while willing his cock to ignore what it just witnessed. Some 3rd Hufflepuff girl muttered 'slag' and instantly the tension was shattered. A few people were still discussing Hermione's blatant display of wanton sexuality but most just carried on talking in general.

Draco gathered his things slowly, anxious to appear bored. He then turned on his heels and left the classroom walking at a pace that neither implied urgency or leisure.

'Fucking bitch' he thought to himself. Calling her frigid had been a mistake. She was anything but. However with all the changes the war had brought he longed for the days when she ran crying from him after one of his cutting comments. He didn't like this newer stronger Hermione. The Hermione who looked him in the eye and challenged his superiority. The Hermione who apparently had a body to die for and left him with burning desire to fuck her on a table in classroom wearing nothing but his quill in her hair. Malfoys bow to no one and Draco had no intention of letting her get to him. Hermione Granger had no idea that despite his looks he too was more fire than ice. And he would make sure he would stand watching while she was the one that burned.

 **I'm a big music fan and was listening to it while writing. Melanie Fiona's Give it to me right and Tove Lo's Talking Body were just two that inspired this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone still reading. And thank you to Ninaaaaa! I definitely think a feistier Hermione is more interesting.**

 **While writing this chapter I was knee deep in a Justin Bieber mood. So just imagine 'What do you mean?' on repeat**...

 _Hermione_

Hermione hadn't actually meant to put on that little display. Her come back should have been ' is that the best you've got?' Instead she'd gone and taken one look at his tall frame and those piercing grey eyes and forgotten. His gaze was almost predatory and his stance was rigid like he was coiled tightly waiting to strike. On the outside she looked playful as she teased him with his own quill but inside was another story. She felt his gaze on her ass as she bent over that table. In a flash a vision of him taking her behind over that table invaded her thoughts. She squirmed when she sat because she could feel the heat pooling between her legs at the same time she realized her nipples were almost painfully hard. She was wet from the thought of Draco Malfoy! Thank Merlin Harry and Ron weren't there. They would have flipped out. Ron would have lost it completely the minute she poked her ass out.

She thought briefly about popping into the prefect's loo to finish what Draco had started by her own hand but instead turned towards the library. Books. Books would help her forget that for one split second she had wanted Draco to grab her roughly by the hips and fuck her until her eyes bled.

Slipping inconspicuously into the library Hermione breathed a sigh of relief if wasn't full. She made her way back to her favorite spot only to hear a voice barking orders.

"Hurry up! I haven't got all day!"

She rounded the corner and saw Blaise Zabini. Feet up with a magazine in his lap. In front of him was a terrified house elf.

"Sparky is going very fast sir. Sparky will go faster. Sparky is sorry Sir."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she took a seat next to him.

"Hey" he muttered not bothering to look up.

"I saw Madame Pince on her way back here might wanna take your feet off the table"

He snorted. "That old bag is making me restock all these books after catching me yesterday with my feet up."

"Oh?"

"Yup. Not too worried though. Sparky here is almost done. "

Hermione got up and picked up a book that sparky had just reshelved and put it on the table. Flipping through it she glanced up and said well this is a library. It should be respected. Books are like women. Respect them, cherish them & treat them right & you'll get the gift of knowledge. You wouldn't say... Fuck a 4th year in an abandoned classroom & then toss aside them way you've been doing with these books would you?

She'd come across him quite by accident the week before deflowering some poor 4th year in an abandoned classroom no less and had been trying to think of a way to get him back for being a chauvinist git. He'd ignored the poor girl in the Great Hall that night despite telling her he'd 'never felt that way before.'

His head snapped up.

"Wwwhat... Do you mean?"

"Oh I think you know" she said meeting his eye.

"It'd be a shame if McGonagall did too..."

Neither said anything for a moment.

"Sparky" she said sweetly

"Yes Missus"

"Could u put all the books back on the cart? Mr. Zabini Has decided he'd much rather restock them himself while you head back to the kitchens for cake."

"Really" she squeaked

"Oh yes he knows how much you love cake and you've worked so hard."

He blinked at her dumbfounded, muttering bitch under his breath

She laughed before saying "Yup" and made herself comfy with her book.

 _Draco_

Draco couldn't go to the common room. He couldn't deal with the constant chatter that would no doubt be buzzing about grangers display. He was free until dinner & realized the only place to avoid anyone was the library.

Stepping into the library he headed towards the back. Staying in the shadows he looked for a place to calm himself down and think when he heard a voice.

Books are like women...

Really he thought. Could he not get away from her for one bloody moment!

He watched from behind a bookcase as she essentially blackmailed Zabini into actually doing his own punishment. He almost admired her methods. But the fact remained that she was a prissy bitch. He waited until Blaise wandered off with a book and then slid into the chair across from her.

Looking up she frowned slightly but didn't speak.

He took his time taking her all in. He gazed at lips, now pouting in all their pink glory. His eyes traveled down to her neck and tilted his head slowly as if to contemplate which would be the best part to suck. He then settled on her breasts letting his eyes stay there without shame. Still he said nothing.

Rising slowly he walked behind and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Malfoy what are you..."

Leaning forward he placed one finger on her lips which were still open so she could peek her tongue out if she wanted and taste him

"Shhhh... Granger. That was quite a show you put on earlier."

He felt himself getting hard again but he didn't stop. He rubbed his hands down her arms, splaying his fingers.

"Trying to prove to everyone you not a frigid bitch? Or trying to prove it to yourself?"

She opened her mouth to speak just as his hands suddenly traveled down to her breasts & squeezed. The effect was instantaneous. Her breathing hitched and she squirmed in her seat. He watched her tongue dart out wetting her lips as her head titled back.

"I think you like that everyone thinks you're an uptight bitch. But you're not are you? You're not at all uptight ..".He whispered

She moaned and he let his fingers brush lightly over her rock hard nipples

"Hermione! Trust me Harry she's here. She's always in this bloody library!"

"Ron be quiet! This is a library you know"

Twat boy and Pothead were coming. Damn them for interrupting this... this interesting moment. He gave her nipples a pinch and was rewarded with a whimper. His cock was practically bursting out of his pants but he didn't care. He had gotten the answer he wanted and wasn't sticking around to deal with the two dickheads coming his way.

Glancing back down he saw her eyes half closed. Her brown skin was flushed and chest was heaving. Her hair was hanging down her back in wild unruly manner. He could only imagine that this was how she looked before came. He wondered if she was a screamer.

"Fix your face Granger. You looked like you've just been fucked" he muttered before turning and disappearing between the stacks as Ron and Harry came into view.

Well one thing was certain. Granger enjoyed fucking he thought. And he was going to enjoy fucking with her.

 _Hermione_

Hermione snapped her down and barely had time to close her mouth before Ron came barreling towards her with Harry in tow.

"Hey Mione I knew you'd be in here. So what... Hey are you alright? You look weird like you ate something funny. You're all flushed."

"I'm uh fine Ron. Just cramps" she said pointedly.

As expected Ron turn bright red & shut up. 18yrs old and he still couldn't deal with the mention of lady issues she thought.

"We heard you had a run in with Malfoy" Harry began

"It was nothing. Just Malfoy being a prat as usual."

"Is it true you flirted with him though" Ron chimed in

"Flirted? Don't be ridiculous Ronald. He called me a name and I let him see it didn't affect me in the least." Which wasn't entirely a lie. He'd called her frigid and she had shown him she wasn't…..

"Well say the word and we'll get him thrown out and his probation revoked "Ron said.

"You'll do no such thing. We're practically adults. Even if he can't act like it we will. No pettiness do you understand?"

"Yeah fine" he mumbled

"Let's get dinner she said I'm starved."

They nodded in agreement and got up to leave.

"Fix your shirt Hermione Harry whispered one of your buttons is loose."

Glancing down she blushed and said' thanks' as they made their way to the great hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is a short chapter. I have been super busy. I had a huge presentation due this week for class and it took up al my time. I also was paired with a partner who was an idiot so that didn't help either. Couple that with the fact that the space key on my laptop now sticks and it's been a long week already! And did I mention I'm going on holiday to Dublin in 57 days!? I'm working my ass off for extra spending cash as well.**

 **Thank you to everyone reading. I'm new at this and I appreciate that not only are people reading but giving feedback. Eventually I'll get a beta but again things have been hectic! Thank you to SkellyShook & BelovedEnemy83. I'm all about a Hermione with balls and I'm glad you are too!**

 **The next update should hopefully be Tuesday and a bit longer. Enjoy!**

 **And yeah...I own nothing in the HP universe other than a sense of awe for JK Rowling.**

 _Hermione_

Hermione couldn't concentrate on eating. She'd managed to make it through to dessert but she was oblivious to the conversation around her. She brought the ice cream to her mouth and flipped the spoon upside down as it reached her mouth. Pulling it out slowly, she kept thinking of Malfoy's hands on her in the library.

She knew he was up to no good when his hands went on her shoulders but she'd been paralyzed with anticipation. His hands had felt warm and when he stroked her arms it was like electricity. But nothing prepared her for the jolt that went from her nipples down to between her legs when he'd palmed her breasts. She wanted to say stop but she'd needed him to keep going. She thought she was going to cum in that damn library chair when he started tracing her nipples with his fingers. Merlin that man knew how to work a girl! She'd tried to stay quiet and not react but her body had decided otherwise. And when he pinched her...on both breasts at the same time, no less she felt the tightness in the pit of her stomach get tighter. She was on the brink of an orgasm. Five more minutes and she would have been a quivering mess. He was turned on too. She felt him pressed into her back when he'd massaged her chest.

She took another bite of ice cream licking the spoon as she wondered if Malfoy's dick was as big as she thought it was.

 _Draco_

Across the hall Malfoy was staring. Granger was licking that damn spoon like a pro. She seemed oblivious to everything and in deep thought.

Wonder if she's remembering my hands on those glorious tits he thought. He reckoned her nipples were chocolate brown. Bet they taste like it too. He watched as she slowly sucked the spoon. Watching her he wondered if that how she sucked dick. Lick then suck? Or suck then lick?

He was getting hard again! He was beginning to feel like a fumbling 14 year old. His balls felt like heavy and cock itched to be touched. He shifted in his seat and decided after dinner he was going to rub one out if it killed him.

Blaise caught up with him as he was leaving, falling into step with him silently. He waited a few moments before speaking

"Something I can help you with Zabini?"

"I noticed you noticing Granger and…."

"Is there a point to this ridiculous conversation you're initiating? Draco snapped cutting him off."

"That little mudblood blackmailed me today!"

"Oh and should care why?"

"Well I knew she was a bitch, but I didn't know she was so manipulative!"

"Again your point?"

"We're choosing groups in muggle studies for our final project and I was thinking wouldn't it be fun to have her on our team? Two Slytherins and a Gryffindor. And if we happen to fail the project it'd be a shame since someone wouldn't have perfect marks anymore?"

"You want me to fail a class?"

"Come on Malfoy. Both of us have enough money to buy whatever position we'd want after graduation. I'm merely suggesting we hit her where it hurts. Her precious grades. And I think we both know you don't give a fuck about muggle studies" he snorted.

"Blaise part of our probation includes passing our N.E.W.T.S."

"Which we will. But muggle a studies isn't even included in our N.E.W.T.S. It doesn't count towards our final marks. No harm no foul as they say."

Draco considered it for moment. "Fine" he growled. "But I'm not pretending to be an imbecile just so you can teach her a lesson. We handle things my way got it?"

Blaise held his hands up in mock surrender and laughed. "Sure boss whatever you say."


	5. Chapter 5

**So this update is a bit longer to make up for the short one last week. I got an A on my presentation so now that that is out of the way I can spend a little more time on this. Once again thank you to everyone reading. Please Please Please review! I apologize in advance for any errors.**

 **Also last week the new Gwen Stefani album came out and I can't get enough of it. So this Chapter is inspired by her songs...two in particular 'Asking for it' and 'Red Flag'. I hope you like the songs and the chapter. Enjoy!**

 _Hermione_

Professor Penry looked up at the class and smiled. Mumbling to himself he noticed no one was listening and began to speak louder.

"Today I'm assigning your Muggle Studies projects. You will compare and contrast a muggle item or concept to a Wizarding one. The projects will be due in January. I must say I'm proud of some of you for taking the initiative in promoting interhouse unity. I've been approached by several students who've already chosen their groups. These groups are final and cannot be changed. I'm so proud of you students for putting aside your grievances left over from the war" he beamed.

'Shit' thought Hermione. With all this ridiculous Malfoy stuff she'd forgotten to see if anyone would partner with her before Professor Penry assigned her with people who were stupid. Or lazy. Or worse both.

"Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy..."

Wait. Did he say Zabini and Malfoy? 'Fuck fuck fuck' she thought. Narrowing her gaze she leveled a glance at them. Smirking Malfoy glared back at her. Those idiots must have chosen her for their group as revenge. She wasn't stupid. She knew those two had no intention of doing any work and that would ultimately mean she'd fail, something that would happen over her dead body. She smiled as an idea came to her. Crossing the room she plopped her satchel on their desk.

"I hope you guys have some ideas for the project. I'm already swamped with my course load so I figured I'd just coast through this class. Whatever you pick is fine. I'll just sign my name when it's finished."

Blaise looked at her wide eyed.

"Coast?"

"Yeah, I mean I already have the highest marks and I did help save the Wizarding world, it's not like I won't graduate. Besides its Muggle Studies, hardly difficult for me. You guys go ahead and do whatever." Twirling a curl between her fingers she smiled at Malfoy.

"Granger Malfoy drawled. Are you saying you don't care what we do?"

"Yup."

"I'm surprised at your casual attitude towards this project. I thought perhaps it was because you'd be...distracted" he said glancing down towards her breasts and letting his gaze linger.

"Distracted?" She fiddled with her collar and let her hand graze her collar bone. She looked down at his crotch and smirked.

"I'm no more distracted this year than you are." Lifting her eyes she smiled and said "Well I'm off see you guys later. Good luck."

She had no intention of coasting. Those two assholes were trying to fuck with her grades. She headed to the library where she'd start the real project, slap all three of their names on it and turn it in a day early to avoid them turning in something unacceptable.

 _Draco_

Draco was mildly surprised. He knew she wouldn't even remotely consider handing over the reins for a project to anyone. She had changed a bit but there was no way she was going to 'coast' as she put it. 10 galleons said she was headed to the library now to start on it herself.

"Later mate" Draco said as he headed out of the class room

 _Hermione_

Hermione stepped into the library and headed straight towards the back. She was just going to brainstorm a bit before picking topic. She'd do the bulk of her work when she went home during break. Muggle studies in the Muggle world was easier than muggle studies in the wizarding one. She picked up a piece of parchment and began to scribble. The she thought better of it. Mumbling a quick spell she tapped her wand to it, transfiguring it into a copy of Witch Weekly. To any onlookers it looked like she was taking a quiz on what kind of wizard she should date.

Tapping her quill on her bottom lip she paused when she caught a whiff of expensive cologne.

"Can I help you Malfoy?"

"Granger, we must stop meeting like this" Draco said

"Like what? If I recall correctly you're the one appearing everywhere I go. I'm minding my own business."

"Semantics Granger. We both know you're happy to see me."

"If by happy you mean annoyed then yes I'm ecstatic you're here. Again. In my face."

Draco captured a curl between his fingers and wound it around his finger.

"You wouldn't be here to secretly work on our project would you? I'd hate to think you were lying when u said you wanted to coast." At his last word he smacked his hand on the desk.

Hermione smirked.

"On the contrary" she said. "I'm in here to relax and get away from all the snakes that have been slithering about lately. All that hissing is giving me headache." She swatted his hand away the way one would swat a fly.

"Besides" she continued "right now all I want to do is figure out what wizard I should date." With that she went back to her faux Witch Weekly.

"Perhaps you should date a wizard that's well-endowed so he keep your know it all mouth, otherwise engaged."

Glancing at him she kept her voice low.

"Listen you little fuck face.."

"Yes Granger, I think that's exactly what you need... Wait did you just call me a fuck face?"

"Did you just answer to it?" She said eyebrow raised.

Draco was rendered momentarily speechless. He'd walked right into that really. Truth be told though he did enjoy her quick wit but he wasn't about to get carried away admiring her brains.

"Like I said _fuckface_. I don't have time for your silly little games. Oh and have fun trying to convince our teacher I don't want to participate on our project. Who do think he'll believe. A snake? Or a know it all?"

"You little bitch"

She laughed. And it was the sweetest sound he ever heard. How did he lose control of this situation?

Leaning over the table to gather her things she let him get a full view down her shirt. She let him look and then caught his eye

"And for the record a well-endowed wizard would actually make me more vocal if you know what I mean." She winked at him, turned around and sauntered out of view.

She actually liked sex. In fact she loved sex. She just didn't believe in gratuitous sex. She and Victor had had sex all over the castle. She was timid at first but if there was one thing that he taught her, it was to tell her partner how she liked it. She and Victor had never been in love but with the looming threat of war and death hanging over their heads they'd taken what they could get. He had taught her she liked it sweet and gentle. And fast and hard. And that she loved dirty talk. When he left, she tucked her little hellcat deep down inside of her and focused on staying alive. With Ron it was different. They'd been together briefly following the final battle but she'd never slept with him. She wanted her next relationship to be all consuming not just 'nice'. And that's how it was with Ron. Nice. They'd had a few hot and heavy snogging sessions but he'd treated her like she was glass. Breakable. Fragile. She needed to be needed and challenged. She needed to be stimulated both mentally and physically. Ron couldn't stimulate his way out of a paper bag. So they'd ended things with the understanding that they'd focus on building their own lives instead of giving in to everyone else's expectations.

Now here she was thinking about Malfoy. Specifically sex with Malfoy. Had she lost her damn mind? It had just been because a long time since she'd been intimate with anyone she decided. Coming out alive on the other side of a war had the tendency to make a person go a little wild with all the possibilities that were finally open to them again.

She ducked into a little alcove and leaned on the edge. Placing her hands on the cold stone she took a deep breath and willed herself to cool off. Once again she was too hot. Lately every time Malfoy was near she felt like she was on fire.

'Fuckface' she snorted laughing to herself. His face had been priceless at that insult. Still chuckling to herself she stood up and made her way down the hall. Flushed from the nonexistent heat.

 _Draco_

Draco watched Hermione's retreating form with his mouth pursed and his eyes focused on her ass. The situation had completely gotten out of his control. He had been planning to tease her again. Embarrass her a bit and find out if she was planning to actually do that damn Muggle Studies project. He hadn't meant to let her turn the tables on him. And Salazar when she leaned over the table like that he felt a thousand ice cold prickles erupt in his flesh. It was like he'd never seen down a girl's shirt before.

What. The. Hell?

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed remembering her comment about well-endowed wizards making her vocal. Next time he thought. Next time he was pulling out the big guns. No way was he going to let that muggle born witch humiliate him again. He thanked the stars no one had witnessed this exchange. Granger was in for it he thought as he swiftly got up and left the library.

 _Hermione_

The next few weeks passed in a blur for Hermione. She did manage to come up with quite a few ideas. She showed up every day in Professor Penry's class and plopped down next to the two snakes before opening a magazine and putting on her bored face. She had decided to compare Muggle medical treatments vs wizard ones. Or Muggle entertainment to Wizard entertainment. Maybe. The truth was she was having a very hard time nailing down a topic. The possibilities were endless. She had parchments full of ideas but none she was passionate about. Having an actual group that could give real input would have been nice.

She decided to nail down a topic after the Halloween ball. Then she would be ready for her research over Christmas break when she was home. The ball was all anyone could talk about anyways. The theme was famous Witches and Wizards throughout history. It was an idea Hermione loved. Preparations would surely take her mind off Malfoy.

Hermione pinned the large white rose in her hair and backed up to survey her full appearance in the mirror. Her hair was swept up in an elegant chignon in back and the front had two big rolls like the ones ladies wore in the 40s. Her lips were blood red and she had used a charm to make her eyeliner flick out on the ends to create a cat eye. Her dress was white with a sweetheart neckline and flowed straight down past her ankles in a sleek line. Turning from the mirror she put in her mother's diamond studs and walked out of her room.

"Holy shit" Ginny exclaimed "you look amazing! Who are you again?"

"Billie Holiday"

"Oh the witch singer from the 40s? Didn't she overdose on potions, end up in a muggle insane asylum and die?"

"Yes Ginny" she chuckled "but her voice was amazing."

"That's depressing. That's why I went with Tabitha Turtledove. She was the most gorgeous person to ever get on a broom." Ginny said

Turtledove was one of the first women Quidditch players and was also a blonde bombshell. Ginny had charmed her hair blonde and was wearing a vintage Quidditch uniform in blue and silver with a broom to complete her look.

"Ginny I'm positive Turtledove's skirt wasn't that short" Hermione said glancing at the amount of leg Ginny was exposing.

"I, for one think she looks hot" Harry chimed in as he waltzed in the door.

"Watch it Harry that is my sister you're talking about!" Ron added as he followed behind him.

Kissing her lightly on the cheek Harry whistled at Hermione as he noticed her costume.

"You look pretty good too Hermione" he said

"Thank you Harry" she said blushing beneath her makeup

Harry and Ron had opted to dress _nicely_ as opposed to fancy dress. Both wore black dress robes had their hair slicked back with gel.

"Hermione you may as well just walk in with me" Ron said "Lavender is meeting me there."

Hermione reluctantly agreed. She didn't have a date...by choice. She'd been asked but she didn't have the patience to pretend to like someone for one night for the sake of appearances. She had no problem showing up alone and doing her own thing.

She joined everyone as they made their way to the great hall. When the entered she was awestruck. The great hall was decorated in all white, orange and gold. There were pumpkins charmed on each table to look as though they were made of flames. The ceiling was a canopy of leaves, all gold and orange like one was looking up while in a forest at sunset. It was beautiful. Hermione made her way over to where Luna, Neville Harry, Ron, Ginny, and regrettably Lavender were gathered.

"This is one hell of a Halloween ball" Ron said.

Hermione greeted Luna and took in her shiny silver and brown ensemble.

"Luna you look ...enchanting? What are you again?" She knew 'enchanting' wasn't the word for it but even if she was a bitch she couldn't insult someone as sweet as Luna.

"Obviously I'm a Snicklefitz" Luna breathed waving her hand downwards over her dress.

"Yes of course I was just checking" Hermione said as she smiled and glanced up again. That ceiling really was beautiful.

"Lavender who are you supposed to be?" Ginny questioned

Lavender was dressed as herself. In a too tight too short red dress.

"Myself" she giggled

"Yourself? The theme is famous Witches and Wizards so..." her voice trailed off as she looked away trying to hide her grin at Lavender's stupidity.

"Oh but I will be. Famous that is. After I graduate and get a job at Witch Weekly I'll be on all of the best dressed lists and everyone witch will want to be me. Isn't that right Ron? "

Ron for his part was stuffing treacle tarts in his face and just agreed without really hearing.

"Then when Ron and I get married we'll be the richest most popular wizarding couple and everyone will be jealous. It's a brilliant costume really since I've always been ahead of my time."

Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed Harry." Err right so Harry and I are going to dance" she said dragging him away.

Neville and Luna moved to the dance floor as well leaving Hermione with Ron and the ditzy slag. It took about 10 seconds of Lavender babbling on about her hair before she decided a trip to the loo to get away was in order.

She made her way through the crowds entered out in the dark hallway in a rush. She hadn't realized how hot she was until the cool castle air hit her. Up ahead she noticed 4 bodies silhouetted in the moonlight. As she drew closer she realized it was Malfoy, Blaise, Theo and Pansy. Deciding to ignore them she kept walking. Her head held high as she passed them.

"Where's you're date miss know it all" Pansy spat. "Maybe he realized that no dance was worth enduring your bitchiness." She continued.

"Granger you stuck up slag, I know you hear me"

Hermione kept walking. No way was she going to engage Pansy in a pointless mudslinging match.

"Oi Granger" came a new voice "Is the little mudblood scared?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks. Turning slowly she found Malfoy staring at her with a look of fury and something else...He was dressed in slate gray dress robes and his blonde hair was parted on the side and slicked back. He looked nothing like the man he was inside. He looked gorgeous but the interior couldn't possibly have lived up to the exterior.

"Ahh you've made her mad" Pansy said in a little girl voice "Are you gonna cry?" She laughed a high pitched shrilly laugh and grabbed a boy on each arm as she strolled away swaying her hips suggestively.

Without breaking eye contact Hermione walked slowly towards Malfoy. Her heels echoed on the floor as moved. When she reached about a foot away she stood looking him in the eye not moving. Then suddenly without warning she slapped him hard across the face. Malfoy's surprise was evident. But so was his rage. He stood there facing her with a murderous gaze but said nothing. His face was red and she could smell the expensive musk of his cologne.

Why didn't the fucker react she thought?

She raised her hand to smack him again when suddenly his hand came up lightening quick and grabbed her wrist. She swung her other hand only to be caught in the same manner.

"You fucking piece of shit" she screamed." I almost died to save garbage like you and all you do is call me filthy names? You disgust me!"

She was a fool to think the war had changed him. Malfoy was still the same arrogant bastard he always was. When he called her mudblood she just lost it completely. No one would ever make feel like she was less of a person again. And certainly not Draco Fucking Malfoy.

"Enough!" Malfoy shouted

It was the first time he'd shown any sort of reaction to her violent outburst. Backing her up against the wall in a quick shove she winced as the cold stone came in contact with her exposed back.

"Do you think you're better than us? Do you think you're shit doesn't stink? You walk around all high and mighty like you were the only one who lost something in the war!" he bellowed.

Hermione said nothing as she continued to struggle against him to no avail. His hands were cool and smooth. His grip was vice like. She could feel his breath on her face as he panted heavily. She met his gaze and raised her chin up defiantly as he continued to hold her. His normal pale grey eyes were darker, almost crazed and if she wasn't so angry she'd would have been frightened. He said nothing as he continued to stare and then suddenly it happened. He brought his mouth crashing down on hers so fast she was momentarily stunned.

Then suddenly she was kissing him. Not a sweet and gentle kiss. No this kiss was brutal and fueled by fire. His tongue plunged in her mouth and assaulted her. She knew without a doubt she'd have bruises in the morning. She kissed him back in equal measure almost violently. She sucked his bottom lip and was rewarded with a groan and so she bit it. They would both leave with bruises. She wasn't sure but she thought she felt him smirk as he returned the favor and bit her bottom lip hard. He had pinned her wrists up above her head with one hand and was using the other to grab the back of her neck to pull her closer. She was kissing Draco Malfoy. Actually it was more like they were consuming each other. Her skin felt too tight and prickly. Every part her was burning up. They were both making loud sucking noises and if anyone wandered into the hall they would have been discovered. Malfoy left her mouth and started kissing down her jawline nipping and licking as he made his way to her neck. She could feel heat pooling between her legs and she swore his scent was making her drunk. She moaned as his lips came in contact with her collarbone and just like that he stopped. The spell was broken.

Looking back up at her he said nothing. She knew she must have looked like a wild woman as she watched him take her in. His face was void of emotion as he continued panting. His lips were stained red with smudged lipstick a startling contrast against his pale white skin and for once there was no smirk.

Hermione drew her hands from his and lowered her arms. She looked at him and wondered what the fuck had just happened. What the fuck had she done? Its one thing to flirt with a pureblood racist it's another to kiss him like the world was ending.

Without bothering to fix her hair, her makeup or her dress she turned and walked away, still feeling the ghost of his hands on her. Her footsteps echoing as she went back the way she came.


	6. Chapter 6

**So thanx to 'everyone who has been reading. I'm not exactly begging but for the love of God could I get some reviews? I could use some feedback to see if everyone likes the story so far and if I should continue or not. Again a big thx to Skellyshook for your kind words! I also have a small confession to make. I have written this entire story on my iPhone. I literally write on the train every day on the way to class or work. So if it seems as though I slip into casual language or get lazy with grammar or punctuation that's why. I email it to myself about once a week and in my haste sometimes I miss some things grammar wise. Sorry That said it's been a busy week as finals are coming up soon so I have tons of studying to do. Also in barely a month I'm off to Ireland on holiday! I can't wait. Anyways enjoy and please review!**

 **This chapter was written while listening to Zayn's new album, so Pillowtalk inspired this...**

 **I own nothing but my gratitude to JK Rowling for dreaming this all up...**

Draco snickered halfheartedly as he pretended to care what Pansy was saying. Truth be told her shrilly voice was getting on his nerves. Pansy wasn't a bad person. But she was a bully. A defense mechanism she used when she wasn't being bullied by her good for nothing family. Still there was only so much he could take as babbled on and on about Granger.

"I mean did you see her? She cleaned up well enough for a mudblood, but nobody in their right mind could put up with that holier than thou attitude" she whined.

Draco tuned out her. He'd seen Granger alright. When she entered the great hall it was like the world stopped spinning. Her skin was practically glowing as walked in. Her dress, Merlin… that dress clung to her like she arose out of a half shell in a Botticelli painting. Her hair was up showcasing her neck and toned shoulders. And her lips. Her lips looked like sin, painted vermilion. The sight had made him uncomfortably warm and dizzy. Telling Blaise he needed air he had tried to get away from the thought of her. What he didn't expect, was for him, Pansy and Theo to follow. Now he was stuck in a dark hallway listening to them complain about everything and he just wanted them to shut the fuck up.

"Speak of the Devil" Pansy suddenly muttered.

Draco glanced up to see the object of his obsession walking towards them. Moonlight poured through the windows highlighting her every move. If he thought she looked good before now she looked like a fucking goddess.

Pansy was shouting out insults in rapid fire. But it was obvious that Granger had deemed herself above the situation and had no intention of responding. He tried to meet her eye but she steadfastly ignored them all and contained past them her head held high. As she passed he got a whiff of the heady scent of her flower and it was as though someone stabbed him with a thousand pointed icicles.

Did she think she was too good to speak to them? To him? If he had been rational he would have known that they weren't seeking friendly conversation so of course she wouldn't stop. But he wasn't rational. He was angry. Why the fuck did she have to look so bloody good? She'd dressed to get reactions and she was damn well going to acknowledge him!

He suddenly found his voice after having remained silent as Pansy screeched.

"Is the little _mudblood_ scared? He smirked.

He knew he shouldn't have said it the moment it popped out his mouth. He watched Granger's shoulders tense as she stopped mid step and turned around and met his eye. He was vaguely aware of Pansy dragging Theo and Blaise away but he stood rooted to the spot eyes locked on the angry vision in white.

He watched her descend slowly upon him with an unreadable expression on her face. She was so fucking beautiful it was beginning hurt. The closer she got the more intoxicated he became from that flower in her hair. When she was close enough to touch she stopped. He stood staring at her, willing her to say something, when suddenly out of nowhere her hand flew and slapped him hard across the face.

His jaw was on fire and it felt like she'd rattled his brain. His face stung but after years of discipline from Lucius he knew how to mask emotions. Even pain can be concealed if you focused hard enough. So he stood there. Facing her and thinking that he'd finally gotten that reaction he'd so badly wanted from her.

She swung again but this time he was ready and he captured her hand before she could slap the living day lights out of him again. Using her other hand she tried again. He quickly grabbed that one as well. It only seemed to spur her on and for a moment he thought she might spit in his face.

She was struggling against him now but he wasn't letting go. Her chest was heaving up and down and he was mesmerized by the curve of her breasts.

"You fucking piece of shit" she growled.

That snapped him out of his revelry.

"I almost died saving garbage like you…"

Did she really just play the war heroine card? Like her efforts were any different from the hundreds of other wizards trying to stay alive during the reign of a mad man? Merlin she was beyond a bitch? She was a delusional sanctimonious fucking little...

"...call me filthy names" she finished

Draco snapped. He thought of his mother terrified that she would lose her family. He thought of his father imperiused to act on all his pureblood prejudices and kill people. He thought of all his fellow Slytherins having to choose between death and family and he just snapped.

"Enough!" he shouted.

He pushed up against the wall and felt oddly satisfied as he saw her wince at the stone digging into her back. Pinning her arms above her head he leaned forward until he was inches from her face.

"Do you think you're better than us? Do you think you're shit doesn't stink? You walk around all high and mighty like you were the only one who lost something in the war?"

She stopped struggling for a moment and stopped trying to speak. Her look was of intense disgust and surprisingly arousal?

Salazar knew Draco was already turned on. He was trying to ignore the twitching of his cock when he shoved her against the wall. But he was still so furious with her! The air was tense when suddenly Draco did something he didn't even expect. He closed the distance between them and roughly brought his lips down hers.

She was as shock as he was, he could tell but he didn't stop. A heartbeat passed and returned his feverish passion as she allowed his tongue entrance in her mouth. He moaned against her and she bit him. Hard. He did the same before plunging back into her mouth. He registered somewhere in his mind that her lipstick must have been flavored because her lips tasted of honey and twilight. He couldn't enough. He wanted to devour her whole. He had been teetering on the edge of fuck or fight and had definitely fallen off. He had to have more or all of her now. He moved his lips down her jaw nipping further until he reached her neck. He licked skin and then bit down knowing it would leave a mark. He traced her collarbone with his lips greedily thinking of what it would be like to have her laid out beneath him on his bed at the manor. Her hands gripping the black sheets... The manor? What the fuck? He could never take her there. She'd been tortured and beaten there! His father though much less prejudiced than before wouldn't be thrilled to have her in his home. What was he doing? What was he thinking? This was Granger!

He stopped abruptly and pulled back. He was still struggling to catch his breath and one look in her eyes told him she was as well. He needed to leave. Get as far away from her as possible. If only she didn't taste like heaven.

In the end she made the decision for him. Lowering her arms she spared him one last glance before walking away. He stood watching her retreating form as her footsteps made the only sound in the lonely corridor.

He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and looked down. There on the floor was the giant rose she had been wearing in her hair. Without a thought he scooped it up and headed towards the dungeons.

Hermione rounded the corner and stopped walking. She was so flushed she wanted to peel her skin off. She had kissed Draco Malfoy. And she loved it. Sweet Godric she craved it. Hogwarts could have burned down around them and she wouldn't have noticed. Why had she never felt this way before? Every kiss she ever had before was tantamount to whispering in someone's mouth compared to this. Everything she was came out of her and pouring into him. She could have cum from just that kiss if they'd continued. But they hadn't. Because he'd stopped. He'd stopped so abruptly she felt like she had been dropped in black lake in winter. She didn't know why he had stopped but she didn't care. No matter what his lips had done to her he wouldn't do it again. That asshole was probably trying to manipulate her for some sick game. He could try all he wanted because as of this moment Draco Malfoy no longer existed to Hermione Granger.

She transfigured a window pane into a mirror to survey the damage. She knew she looked a fright but she had no idea it was this bad. Her lipstick was entirely gone and yet her lips were still red and swollen. Her cat eye liner thankful was intact but her mascara had started to blacken beneath her eyes. Her hair once perfect was now a loose mass of shiny curls that had fallen half in her face. Her flower was missing.

Taking several deep breaths she fashioned her hair into a messy top knot and recharmed her lips & eyes.

She turned and went back into the great hall.

Making a beeline for Ginny she gave her a half hug and said "I'm going to dance see you in a bit." Then she pushed her way through the crowd dancing halfheartedly. When she saw she was out of view she danced right off the dance floor and out the door to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

**So another chapter down. Thank you to everyone reading and who added Fire and Ice to their alerts/favorites. Things are getting crazy for me as I only have 3 weeks of classes left until summer break. And I have about 4 weeks until my Ireland holiday. Thx to SkellyShook again. And CheeseyBri.**

 **And a huge, gigantic, enormous THANK YOU to NiceButNaughtyAngel. I appreciate that you took the time to offer up some constructive criticism. Some of it I was already thinking of and some of it hadn't occurred to me. As I mentioned before I write primarily on my iPhone and I'm afraid I was getting a bit lazy in regards to my editing. Your comments inspired me and I thank you for your kind words.**

 **So the soundtrack to this chapter was Zayn's Wrong and Demons by James Morrison. But the last part with Hermione in bed was inspired by an Angus & Julie Stone song called Babylon**

 **Also I own nothing, just a wish that I was JKR**

 _Hermione_

Hermione awoke to the sound of soft rustling. Instinctively she slide her hand beneath her pillow and clutched her wand.

"Lumos" she muttered as a bright light flashed and illuminated the silhouetted figure of Ginny.

"Good Godric Hermione you nearly blinded me!" she said

Glancing at her bedside clock she sat up in her bed.

"Maybe you wouldn't be almost blind if you weren't rifling through my drawers at 1 o'clock in the morning."

"Sorry. I was trying not to wake you. And I really need that old Cannons Quidditch jersey you borrowed last week back."

"At one o'clock in the morning?"

"Yes! It's cold out and I wanted something warm to wear. A bunch of us are headed down by the lake. Someone has got a hold of a few bottles of fire whiskey and we're just going to hang out for a bit. No one is really all that tired now that the dance is over."

Hermione signed and rubbed her eyes. After the night she'd had she could use a drink.

"Can I come?"

Ginny eyed her suspiciously. Hermione knew without a doubt that Ginny had noticed her absence for most of the night but she said nothing.

"Sure, but not like that" she said looking her up and down.

She looked down at her tank top and men's boxers that doubled as her pajamas before touching her hand to her head. Her hair was wrapped in a silk scarf and there were no doubt traces of makeup still on her face.

"Uggghh" she groaned "give me like two minutes"

She threw back the covers and stumbled into the bathroom. Untying her scarf she shook her curls out and put a headband on it to keep it out of her face. She muttered a quick Scourgify on her face. Putting on lip balm, she grabbed her an old Quidditch jersey of Ron's and headed out of the bathroom. She slid on a pair on black leggings and trainers before turning to Ginny.

"I'm ready"

"You clean up nice Hermione" Ginny said as pulled her out the door and into the dark corridor.

It took them nearly ten minutes to get outside the castle since they had to hide from Filch but it was fairly easy to sneak out. As they got closer to the water, Hermione could make out the faint glow of a fire. It was charmed, of course to be not so bright but it gave off enough light to illuminate the few faces gathered round it. One of which was Blaise, who was cuddled up with some Ravenclaw. He muttered a quiet 'shit' as Hermione sat down. Ron and Lavender were snogging each other's faces off and Harry was discussing Quidditch with some fourth year Hufflepuff. Hermione sat down next to Ginny and reached for the nearest bottle of fire whiskey.

"Hey you!" Harry said looking both surprised and happy to see her. "I didn't think I'd see you here. Did you have fun tonight? You disappeared earlier."

"Yeah I had fun." She said ignoring the part where he noticed her absence.

He opened his mouth to say something else when he was interrupted by Blaise

"Slow down Granger, we wouldn't want you to get drunk and actually be fun he" sneered. She tilted the bottle back & took a huge gulp. Passing him the bottle she said "Drink up Zabini, we want you to get drunk and grow a personality."

Ginny giggled and ignored the look he gave her.

"So how's our project going? Have you and Malfoy managed to actually get any work done between all your... pressing engagements? Hermione quipped looked pointedly at the girl cuddled up next to him.

"Fine"

Ron, having suddenly come up for air looked over at them.

"I still can't believe you're assigned to a group with those two bastards. But at least you know you won't fail" he chuckled.

"Why is that Weasel? Anything is possible." Blaise said narrowing his eyes

"You can't. Well I mean, you can if you want to wind up in Azkaban. But even you can't be that stupid."

"Azkaban? I just need to pass my N.E.W.T.S and I'm good."

"No you need to pass your N.E.W.T.S to graduate and you need to graduate as part of your probation. But you also need to pass Muggle Studies regardless as part of your probation or you're off to your own private deluxe suite in Azkaban, Kingsley told us himself. What with me and Harry practically already being Aurors and all" he said in cocky tone

"Wait are you serious?" Blaise choked out, panic evident in his eyes.

Harry who hadn't been paying too much attention smirked and said "Fraid so Zabini. You don't need it to graduate but being a Hogwarts graduate in prison kind of limits your career opportunities don't you think?"

Blaise suddenly went quiet. Hermione eyed him as she continued to drink. Serves them right she thought. If she didn't care about her grades she'd let them both fail and be carted off just for being a couple of twats. But this changed everything. Now she'd actually have to work with Zabini. With Malfoy. She could feel the alcohol settling in her stomach. How was she supposed to ignore someone she had to work with? It might be a better idea to follow through with her original idea and just work on everything alone. She couldn't stand either one of them but that didn't mean she wanted them to rot in prison. She looked around her at everyone drinking and enjoying themselves. This is what school was supposed to be like. Fun and carefree. Not laced with prejudice and struggling to stay alive or avoid prison. She should have been snogging some guy and worrying about clothes. Why was normal so hard? She felt eyes on her and looked around. Seeing no one she took another drink and smiled at the nearest guy next to her. He was a Ravenclaw a year younger but she didn't care. All she wanted was the chance to be a teenager girl for a little while.

Which is how she found herself making out with some kid named Felix about a half hour later. She knew it was the alcohol but she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that had settled over her. Like kissing Felix was wrong somehow. He was cute and he hadn't said anything stupid. In fact he hadn't even let his hands wander as they had slipped off behind everyone into the shadows for privacy. But the feeling remained. He felt wrong. Boring. It was like kissing him was a chore. Like washing her hair or feeding her cat.

Breaking contact she smiled and told Felix she was tired

"I was wondering if you might maybe want to go to Hogsmede with me next week" he said in an overly confident voice.

"Felix you're sweet but I'm not really into the whole dating relationship thing. We can totally hand out some time but as friends."

Seeing his crestfallen face she added "just so you know you're a very good kisser." She turned to go but he caught her arm. Signing she turned to him and said "I'm off Felix but thanks for a bit of fun yeah?" She was smiling but her words held no mirth. They were spoken like a warning. He opened his mouth to speak but suddenly turned bright red and grimaced.

"Goodnight" he muttered and jerked his hands away towards his groin.

She made her way back to the others and bid them a quick goodbye. It's was after three in morning and she was well and truly exhausted by this point. When her head hit the pillow for the second time that night she wondered how the hell things had turned out the way they did. How on earth did she end up in bed, mind racing over a mind blowing kiss with Malfoy? Every time she closed her eyes she could feel his hands pinning her wrists, tugging her hair. Those lips. Those lips kissing her collarbone. Finally succumbing to the fire whiskey and the lateness of the hour she fell into a restless sleep


	8. Chapter 8

**So it's been another long week filled with school and work. The next few weeks may be a bit out of sorts. I apologize in advance if the new chapters appear at odd times. I'm attempting to stick to a Tuesday update schedule but I'm coming up on the end of my semester and I've got major work due. And as soon as classes finish I'm leaving on holiday (to Ireland yayyy!) As always I hope you enjoy this. Please R &R.**

 **So my musically inspiration this chapter doesn't really have much to do with the content but it's a song I always think of whenever bonfires come to mind. Its call After Tonight and it's by Justin Nozuka.**

 **yeah...I own nothing in this universe of JKR**

Draco

"Still claiming a headache mate? Or have you miraculously recovered from the irritating classmate affliction?" Blaise said in a flippant tone.

Draco had been sitting in a velvet green armchair in the dungeons staring at the fire for several hours. With a glass of fire whiskey in one hand and a book on his lap, he had been berating both himself and his actions for most of it. Claiming a headache he'd gone back to the ball momentarily, before begging off and seeking some solitude. It was now close to midnight and the feeling of Granger's lips still had not faded.

"A bunch of us are going down to the lake for an after party. You in?" Blaise knew Draco was in a mood but it would probably disappear as soon as he had a girl on his arm or on his lap.

Draco thought for a moment. If he sat brooding any longer he might become part of the damn chair he was sitting in. But the fact remained he needed to think of a way to get Granger out of his system. He needed to forget how she tasted. The curve of her breasts. Those wild kinky curls.

He sighed and glanced at Blaise.

"Maybe in a little bit you go on without me, save me a drink."

"Suit yourself" and with that Blaise turned and walked out.

Once Draco was sure he was gone he shut his eyes for a moment. When he opened them he transfigured the book in his lap back into Hermione's white rose. Staring at it, he downed his drink in one gulp and rose to head into his bedroom.

He placed a stasis charm on the flower and tucked it in a drawer before pulling on a pair of muggle jeans and thick jumper. He stepped into the hall and cast a quick disillusion spell to avoid Filch and made his way outside. He was about to announce his presence and drop the illusion when he saw her. Granger. Granger looking plain and yet so beautiful by the firelight. Her eyes looked like liquid honey and her hair spilled out from a thin headband in a violent riot of curls. She was drinking fire whiskey straight from the bottle and taunting Blaise about something.

Coming had been a bad idea. He was about to make his exit when he heard twat boy speak. What the fuck did he mean that they had to pass Muggle Studies or face Azkaban? Shit. He never should have listened to Blaise. That idiot was going to get him locked up one of these days. Right now it seemed sooner rather than later. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't work with Granger after their illicit meeting in the corridor. She hated him. It didn't take a genius to know that. Even if her body did respond to him. He noticed she stayed silent during the entire exchange, just staring into the flames. He stood immobile watching her deep in thought. Suddenly she turned and looked right at him. She even held his gaze for a heartbeat before turning away. He thought perhaps he'd become visible again and she'd seen him, but a quick glance down confirmed he was still unseen.

He was suddenly very warm, despite the cool night air. His jumper though made of the softest wool money could buy, felt thick and itchy. Seeing Granger made him angry and left him wanting at the same time. He was so overcome at just the thought of her that he was dizzy. What the fuck was she doing to him? He was so angry. So very angry that she was making him feel so much all at once.

He didn't know how long he stood there confused and fuming but movement finally caught his eye. She was leaving. He could breathe easy, maybe show himself and have a drink. Sparing a glance at Granger he realized she was gone and so was that asshat of a Ravenclaw that had been hitting on her.

Moving silently away from the fire he saw them dimly silhouetted through the trees. Snogging. He moved closer as fought for control of his anger. How many fucking people was she going to kiss tonight! On closer inspection he noticed her eyes were barely closed and hands were awkwardly clutching his jumper. She had made no effort to move closer to him than necessary. The unbridled passion he had witnessed mere hours ago was lacking. She looked calm. She looked contained. She looked _bored_.

He watched as she broke the kiss and smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. He listened as she feigned tiredness and then gently shot the poor sap down when he asked her out. And inside he cheered. Granger needed passion. And stimulation. She needed someone who could make her wet with a kiss and who fucked her like it was his job. She didn't need some fumbling kid, that much he knew. What he didn't know was how he knew what she needed, he just did. He knew he couldn't have her but he knew without a doubt that kid couldn't even get her if he tried.

Suddenly the little fucker grabbed her. He saw her hand instinctively go to her wand and her eyes harden. Without a second thought Draco flicked his wand and sent a stinging hex to the kid's balls. Draco was raised a gentleman and despite wanting to, he'd never raised his hands to a woman. Not even during the war. That shit head deserved to have his dick burned off for that move.

Hermione continued on and Draco watched her go. Without dropping the disillusion he looked at Felipe or whatever the fuck his name was and hissed "Touch her again and next time they'll shrivel up and fall off!"

He watched him spin in a circle trying to figure out who had hexed him before giving up and scurrying away. He allowed himself a satisfied snort before making his way back up the castle.

Later as he lay in bed, he replayed the night's events and decided the best course of action would be to pretend it never happened. He'd never kissed her. She didn't taste like honey and twilight. She didn't look like a goddess and he wasn't trying to get to sleep with a massive hard on. Groaning he shoved a pillow over his throbbing erection and fell into a fitful slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello All. I'm in the midst of finals so I apologize if my editing is shit. I'm so focused on getting good grades I can barely function! Well that and my upcoming holiday.**

 **So this chapter is less action and more thoughts and motivations. It's a bit more lowkey as I wanted Hermione to spend some time with her friends. I also wanted to show what drives Draco since he's confused, jealous and horny! (as** ** _NiceButNaughtyAngel_** **put it) Usually I see a lot of stories where Hermione is ridiculously insecure and Draco is cold and self loathing. I thought why not have Hermione be secure in herself and give Draco a bit of insecurity without making him into a complete sniveling mess? Anyways thanks to everyone reading and to the few that reviewed. Again special thanks to** ** _NiceButNaughtyAngel_** **. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Thanks for taking the time to give it and for the lovely compliments!**

 **This week's soundtrack is more so for Draco than for Hermione. Its an old song called Porcelain by Better Than Ezra. It's haunting, it's creepy, it's beautiful and sad, but I think it's perfect. XOXO Enjoy.**

 **and of course none of this world belongs to me unfortunately, that would be all JKR**

Hermione

Morning brought clarity. Malfoy did not exist. Nothing had happened last night. At least that's what Hermione told herself. Glancing at the clock she realized she had slept until nearly eleven o'clock, something she very rarely did. It was Saturday so there were no classes. Rather than study, she decided to spend some time with Harry and Ron. After a quick shower she strolled into the common room in search of them. She found all the older kids under blankets and laid across various pieces of furniture. Apparently she was the only one sober enough to make it to her room the night before.

Most people were awake. She spied Ron snoring loudly with his mouth open and thanked her lucky stars she hadn't ended up with him after all.

Raising an eyebrow she caught Ginny's eye.

"Slumber party?" she asked

"Something like that" Ginny answered dryly untangling herself from Harry's grasp.

"No, please don't get up on my account. As a matter of fact"... She glanced around and found a blanket. Throwing it over her shoulders she settled down next to them. With a flick of her wand she summoned a pot of tea.

"How about an actual slumber party?"

She summoned Sparky and asked for a full English breakfast to feed at least ten students and enough pastries to feed an army. Cuddling up in the blanket she let herself be still in the moment for the first time in ages.

Soon the food arrived and after digging in until she felt her stomach would burst, she laid down on her back and closed her eyes.

Ron groaned and laid down next to her.

"I probably should not have had that 2nd bottle of fire whiskey last night" he said

"It was meant to be shared Ron. Nobody told you drink both bottles by yourself" Ginny laughed.

"I couldn't help it. I was having fun and everyone was all dressed up and I just wanted it to go on..."

"It was fun wasn't it?"

Everyone agreed and no one but Ginny noticed the halfhearted mumble of agreement Hermione gave.

"Speaking of fun" Ginny continued looking pointedly at Hermione, "what did you and Felix get up to? Don't think I didn't see you two slip off last night."

Hermione gave a wry smile. "Not too much. I was a bit buzzed. And bored. But I'm not really into him like that. It was just the fire light and fire whiskey."

"Oh ok. He must not have measured up to the guy you made out with at the ball."

Fuck. She ignored the startled and surprised faces of Ron Harry and cast a Muffliato spell

Looking Ginny in the eye with moving her lips she bluntly stated

"It was Malfoy. He was tipsy. He kissed me then he swore at me and left. Do not bring it up again or I will tell Harry you slept with Dean while he was away hunting horocruxes."

Ginny's mouth was wide up open and her eyes were unblinking.

"What the actual fuck? I...but...how...he just..."she stuttered

"He's just trying to fuck with me. He's racist and an asshat and…."

"Hot?"

"Whatever. It won't happen again regardless of whatever the hell he is. I mean it Ginny. I'm trying to have a fun last year and ace my newts. One word and Dean Thomas. I swear."

"I knew it! Your lipstick looked off and your hair was down and …"

Hermione lifted the Muffliato and just like that Ginny switched it up.

"...and then I couldn't find any tampons."

"Eww could you not talk about your girl problems" cringed Ron

"Well we did try and spare you" Hermione smirked.

Ginny shot her a glance and laid back down on her stomach.

"So who was this guy you snogged Hermione?" said Harry

"Felix" she said. "Were you so drunk you don't remember his name?"

"No that other bloke Ginny mentioned "

"Harry" she tutted "she was making of fun of Felix being boring in comparison to all the guys in Gryffindor, try and keep up."

Harry and Ron puffed their chests up a bit. Ron looked particularly chuffed.

"Well you did date me after all Ron" stated

Thank Godric now you're with me won won Lavender chimed in from across the room.

Hermione spared a look at Ginny who just tried to suppress her grin.

Hours later she Ron and Harry were still lying there. Everyone else had finally crawled back to their rooms to recover in private and common room was quiet.

"So how's the muggle studies project coming along" Harry inquired

"As well as can be expected given the unfortunate choice of partners."

"Did they not know about that Azkaban clause? Blaise nearly shat himself when I mentioned it" Ron said

"Don't know. Don't care." She muttered

"Say the word Mione and they'll be on their merry way to prison" Ron said suddenly serious.

"I told you already its fine. The war is over and I'm not trying to send anyone to Azkaban over a failed class.

"But doesn't that mean you'll be doing all the work?" Harry asked

She sighed and sat up. "Look I know you guys are just looking out for me. But I said I'll handle it ok? Zabini and Malfoy aren't exactly stupid and I doubt they'd want to go to Azkaban over a fail class either. It's just a class. Not war."

She finished by raising one eyebrow and silently daring them to contradict her.

Harry was the first to speak. "You're our sister and it's our job to beat up tossers who don't treat you right. But as your brothers we can also respect that you're more than able to handle said tossers on your own."

She smiled at them both. She'd miss them when they were gone. But she was excited for them too. After Harry's speech she was a little worried what they would do if they found out that Malfoy had kissed her. Well kissed her, groped her and called her mudblood. And worse that she liked it, not the mudblood part obviously but everything else he'd done. Malfoy was a pompous twat but his lips on her lips had made her forget her own name. Trying to erase him by kissing Felix had been a ridiculous notion. The whole time she'd very felt bored and very very aware that he wasn't Malfoy. Kissing Malfoy had felt like they'd come undone. For one brief moment he wasn't an arrogant pureblood. He'd been real and raw, like there was more to him than he let everyone else see. But then it had passed so quickly. He'd literally done a 180 without a word. He must have realized he was sullying himself with a mudblood. Just what was he playing at? You couldn't fake the level of arousal he was at as he devoured her with his mouth. She shook the thoughts from her head and rolled her eyes as Ron said let's get up I'm hungry.

Draco

Draco awoke to complete silence. It was unsettling. Rolling out of bed he made his way to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. Trying not to think of last night's regrets he stared at his reflection.

Staring back at him were the cloudy gray eyes he'd always hated. They were eerie and cold. His body was well defined and strong from years of dueling. His pale skin held no blemishes save for faint scars across his torso courtesy of Pothead. His jaw was defined. His platinum hair short but perfectly mussed and slightly overgrown. In short, he was unmistakably handsome. He knew he was. But sometimes in moments like this all he saw was a pasty, insecure frosty blonde that looked like he needed a tan and a sandwich. He learned early on if you want people to believe you are as important as you think you are, you had to act it. So he acted important and attractive and smart. Actually he was smart. Very smart but his intelligence was just a tool he used to get others to think of him as superior, as attractive. It worked well. Pretend everyone is beneath you and they defer to you. Pretend you are Salazar's gift to women and they treat you like it. Pretend you are a sex god and women all over the place will claim you are the best they ever had even if you never laid a finger on them. That was why he hated Granger. That's why she made him so mad. She never reacted to his pretenses. His money never impressed her, nor had his sex god status. She never let him believe he was more important than anyone else. She always looked disgusted at the thought of him. He could still see her face, contorted in anger as she struggled to slap him again. Like she found him morally repugnant. She never fell in line like everyone else and just believed the lies he put forth. She knew he wasn't important. Every time he saw her it was as if she saw the pasty insecure kid with the creepy eyes. And it pissed him the fuck off. He'd spent years making sure that kid never saw the light of day. One look from her and all the emotions and fears and insecurities and dreams he ever had come screaming to the surface. He wasn't going to let her crumble that facade with one fucking kiss. He was a Malfoy and Malfoy's didn't do weak.

Internal examination aside he finished washing up and strolled into the common room. Taking in his fellow Slytherins playing games and reading quietly he suddenly felt out of sorts. He turned around and headed back to his room. Flopping on his bed he grabbed a book and tried to lose himself to the distraction of the strangers on the page.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sooo this is a very short chapter. It's my last week of school and I've been super busy. After this I'll probably update next week and then take a brief hiatus while I'm on vacation. (Did I mention I'm headed to Dublin?!) I haven't really been too in the mood as of late to write but I hope it's fleeting. There's nothing worse than an unfinished story. I promise though I will have some nice steamy Hermione/Draco coming up in a few chapters. Anyways hope you like it. Please R &R. Thx to Tayaboo72 for the review btw! Also FYI, pmt is just British for pms.**

 **Also no official soundtrack this week. In light of the death of Prince, just pick any songs of his to accompany this chapter. There's so many to choose from. My favorite is Pop life. and when doves cry. and take me with you. and I would die 4 u. and nothing compares 2 u. and well you get the point. Prince was amazing.**

Hermione

Hermione stood outside the door to Muggle Studies trying to figure out a game plan. Go in and continue to pretend to let them work on the project? Or try to get them to actually work together? Who was she kidding? Those snakes still wouldn't pull their weight even if they were facing hard time.

Plopping down next to the two of them she pretended she hadn't caught them whispering about her. Malfoy didn't even bother looking at her. With an affected look he flipped lazily through a book. Blaise eyed her with suspicion before clearing his throat.

"So Malfoy and I" he began...

One look at Malfoy confirmed he was trying not to appear he was paying attention but his incessant page flipping had stopped.

Hermione didn't even try to suppress the smirk that played on her lips.

"Look, Granger we appreciate that you want to coast as you put it but we don't want to get stuck doing all the work. We think it's only fair that you contribute an equal part in this project."

So that's how they were gonna play it? Guilt her into doing work. Two could play that game... Well three.

"I guess it's only fair. Far be it from me to shirk my responsibility when it comes to school matters. So what topic did you guys pick?"

Blaise fidgeted for a moment and glanced towards Malfoy. Malfoy raised an eyebrow but did not speak.

"Uh… we came up with a few. Nothing solid but very cool nonetheless. Unless you had any ideas. We'd consider them if they were any good…" he trailed off.

Malfoy had remained silent during this entire exchange. It was obvious to anyone with half a brain he was making Blaise do the talking. It was probably Blaise's dumbass idea to stick her with the work in the first place! Having Malfoy ignore her had been a godsend because now she didn't have to go to the trouble of ignoring him. Except it was pissing her off. A lot. Who the fuck was he to ignore her? Now the pureblood wanker was too good to acknowledge her? Oh hell no.

"I've got a few ideas. I was thinking we could compare human nature." She sated

"Human nature?" Blaise questioned

"Yes. We could explore the motivations behind why muggles do what they do vs wizards."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and muttered "Muggles are barbaric idiots" under his breath. Blaise for his part knew a good grade when he saw one.

"That's brilliant Granger! Professor Penry will love that! But that's kind of broad. Shouldn't we narrow it down?

"Absolutely she said. I was thinking we could focus on war more specifically war with a means to genocide."

She knew damn well the topic was a loaded one. But she had never been one to shy away from controversy. Not only could she highlight the ass backwards thinking of Voldemort & his losers but she could show that anyone and anything had the capacity for evil. Being good was a choice. Not a birthright. She knew that things were rarely just black and white. But more than anything she just wanted to show how easily people can be seduced into hurting others because they were afraid themselves. It was a heavy topic but one that would probably earn her a very good grade. It would also lay the groundwork for the charity work she hoped to startup after graduation. Campaigning for the rights of others was something she felt strongly about.

Blaise looked a bit confused but nodded anyways. Malfoy gave up all pretenses and looked her square in the eyes.

"Oh for fucks sake!" He ground out.

Gathering his things he got up and abruptly walked out.

Blaise watched him go and looked back at Hermione.

"Don't mind him he's a got PMT. Anyways we should get started on this soon."

Not missing a beat Hermione spoke

"I'm planning on doing research while I'm home during holiday break. My grandfather had loads of war related books and journals. Why don't we meet up in muggle London?"

"Sounds like a plan. Oh and Granger? Don't be surprised if Malfoy doesn't make it. He can be a bit moody sometimes."

"Is that what they call it these days? Because I'm pretty sure he's just an asshole."


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so this is just a quick mini chapter to tie up Draco's POV from last week. I'll post a full chapter immediately following this one. As promised it has so nice Hermione/Draco interactions. I was suffering from a bit of writers block so I reread Isolation by Bex-Chan because its obviously the best damn Dramione ever written in the history of Dramiones ever! Anyways it help clear my mind and get me back on track. Another reason I'm posting 2 chapters is so that I can give you something to hold you over. I'll be in Ireland next week and I will not be posting for the next two weeks. If I have time early next week I'll try but truth be told my priorities are probably going to be packing cute clothes and products to tame my hair against the humidity. Enjoy! Please R &R.**

 **Soundtrack for this snippet is Eminem 'Not Afraid'. For no there reason than I like it lol.**

 **I own nothing but my own dreams. JKR owns the rest**

Draco

"Blaise you already royally fucked things up. You fix this or so help me Salazar, you'll be wishing for time with the Dementors."

"Sorry mate" he grumbled "It seemed like a good idea."

"I mean it. I'm not dealing with Granger with anymore than I have to. You bring me my portion of the work and I'll do it, but don't expect me to interact at all with that know it all bookworm of a bitch."

Looking up they noticed her coming towards them. He opened a book and tried to act casual. Refusing to make eye contact he listened as Blaise dug a hole for himself or rather themselves. He stole a look at Granger briefly but it was enough to see she wasn't buying it. One thing she was not was stupid. She was probably relishing the thought of them having to crawl to her to ask for help. At least she had enough sense not to outwardly gloat. And she had a 'few ideas'. He knew she had been working on the project! She probably had the whole thing already done. It suited him just fine. Bitch or not, her holier than thou persona would never allow them to be sent to Azkaban over a failed class. He could finally rest easy. He do the bare minimum and slap his name on anything they would come up with. Problem solved. No Granger. No Granger's attitude. No Granger's breasts. He groaned inwardly. He would not let her get to him. As soon as they picked a topic he was off. Anywhere was better than near her.

'Muggles are barbaric idiots' he muttered. There now he'd contributed to this ridiculous conversation. He really just wanted to leave ASAP.

"...genocide"

Was she fucking kidding? Could she have picked a more obvious topic? Let's show the world how wrong and disgusting Voldemort and his followers were. The Deatheaters are the lowest of scum. Even muggles aren't so cruel as to wipe out an entire people. Well she could suck it. How many fucking acts of contrition did she need to see to understand he hadn't wanted any part of that bullshit Voldemort spewed?! The familiar anger and self-loathing bubbled up in his chest. Leave it to granger to pour salt on the wound.

"For fucks sake." he bit out

He had had enough. Without a second thought he gathered his things and left. He'd be damned if he let anyone tell him he didn't deserve what he fought for. And that was his life and the life of his family. Just because he'd gotten tangled up with that madman didn't mean he wasn't aware that it was wrong. He did what he had to do to survive and save his loved ones. He didn't even believe in that pureblood shit anymore. If it was one thing war taught him it was everyone bleeds red. He saw enough bloodshed to know that Muggleborn wizards were no different than any other wizards. But Hermione fucking Granger had decided that his fight to save his family made him a monster. As soon as this probation was over he was leaving England. Graduation couldn't come soon enough. No more Hogwarts no more stupid courses no more Granger no matter how beautiful she was...


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so here's the next chapter. Its a long one but I don't want anyone to lose interests while I'm away gallivanting around Ireland knocking back whiskey. As I said in the last chapter I'll try to post before I fly out next week but no promises. I had a lot of self examination in the last few chapters but I wanted to get back to the heart of the story...which is about two people who are the epitome of love/hate/lust/loathing. I'm also aware that it's touching on themes that people may not be used to addressing in a Dramione such as social injustice and racism. But seeing as how I made Hermione black it would be something that is relevant to her narrative. This story is not about those topics but involve them and I'm not shy about discussing them so... I hope you guys like it. Let me know if you do or you don't. Thx!**

 **Special Thx to NiceButNaughtyAngel for her wise kind words and encouragement!**

 **Soundtrack Song 'Begging for Thread' by Banks. This song encompasses everything Hermione and Draco both say and don't say in this chapter. Trust me. Do yourself a favor and listen to Banks. She's amazing.**

Hermione

November came and went with little fanfare. Blaise and Hermione continued to work on their project with minimal input from Malfoy. Several times she'd felt his eyes on her in class but she could never actually catch him staring. She had caught Felix staring several times. And oddly enough he always seemed a bit jumpy whenever she spoke to him in the halls, but he only ever mumbled 'hey' and hurried off.

By the time Christmas break had rolled around she was more than ready. They would have a full 3 weeks off and they were invited back for a New Year's Eve ball the week before classes would start back up. Harry and Ron had passed everything they needed to and would make one last Hogwarts appearance at the ball before they started Auror training.

Hermione looked around satisfied that she hadn't missed anything and closed her trunk. After breakfast they'd all be heading out to catch the train. Making her way downstairs to the Great Hall she ran to catch up with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Linking arms with Ginny they made small talk as they neared the tables.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come to the burrow? You know mum would love to have you"

"Thanks Ginny but I want to spend some time with my parents now that I've got them back."

Before they had a chance to sit Blaise sauntered up and gave them both a cocky smile.

"Granger, Weaslette" he nodded. "Just wanted to confirm our plans for our project. "

"Noon in Trafalgar Square in 2 days. Under the lion that faces south." She replied.

"Are there no snakes in Trafalgar? A lion really? Alright I guess I'll see you then."

He turned to leave and she called out

"And Zabini don't wear your robes. It'll draw attention. Wear some low key muggle clothes."

"Sure thing Granger" he said as he gave a half salute.

"Rendezvousing in London with Zabini" Ginny questioned eyebrow raised.

"Yeah to work on our project."

"What about… uh your other group member" she stuttered

"Relax Gin you can mention his name and I have no idea what he's doing and I don't care."

"Just checking" she muttered.

"Malfoy…" she paused " Malfoy is doing his own thing. Blaise brings me his work and we incorporate it into ours. It's perfect because I don't like working with twats and he's basically a giant twat."

Both girls giggled before sitting down and tucking in to the last pre-holiday meal.

Draco

"Seriously you should just come along" Blaise pleaded yet again

"No and stop begging. It's unbecoming." Draco ground out. "I've already contributed for the project."

"But we've already compiled all there is to know about the failed troll eradication, the near extinction of mermaids in the 18th century, vampires and the damn Deatheaters. The only thing left is the muggle part!"

"I. Don't. Care." Draco bit out. "I'm not spending any unnecessary time with that swot. I just want to go back to the manor and forget she exists for a few fucking weeks."

Not bothering to hide his agitation Blaise didn't even answer him as he left their compartment on the train. A few seconds passed and he returned, opening the door just wide enough for his head to fit through before he said "Saturday in Trafalgar Square at noon mate. If you change your mind."

"Not bloody likely." Draco mumbled to the already closed door.

Later that evening he laid in bed reveling in the feel of expensive sheets and a soft mattress. His almost joy at seeing his parents was short lived when he realized that without the Dark Lord looking over their shoulders they were in fact boring. They'd had an awkward dinner consisting of his mother coddling him and his father looking like he had gas. Narcissa praised everything he did like a child being praised for using the potty. Lucius was so painfully uptight and afraid his heir apparent was going to disown him for his stupid mistakes that he barely said anything at all. The entire evening had been so uncomfortable Voldemort himself may as well been dining with them. Three weeks of this and he'd go mad for sure.

He made it until Saturday. By Saturday morning he was ready to pull his hair out. His mother wouldn't stop prattling on about girls in his year. His father just nodded and agreed with everything with a tight grin. Breakfast left him so irritated with them he suddenly felt like he suffocating.

"I'm going out." he announced

"Wherever to? I imagine everyone is home with their families for the holidays." Narcissa replied

Blaise would never let him live it down but at this point he didn't care. He'd rather spend the day with bloody judgmental Granger than bear another awkward moment with his parents.

"Blaise's. We have a project due after the break. Part of our probation." he added partly to make it believable and partly to close the discussion. Technically it wasn't a lie.

"I see" Lucius said tightly as he gripped his coffee.

"Well dear please be careful. You must do whatever it takes to come out on the other side of this...unpleasantness. Shall we expect you for dinner?"

"No!" He protested a bit too aggressively. "Blaise and I are going to grab something at the three broomsticks. I'll be back late most likely. Don't wait up."

"Of course darling. I trust you'll take care of your project and exceed all your probationary requirements."

"Eh yeah. Right I'm off then."

It was 1145am by the time he'd showered and changed into to muggle clothes. If he apparated to Diagon Alley and ran to the leaky cauldron he might just be able to catch Blaise before he left.

He did not catch Blaise before he left. He arrived at 12:02pm and he was nowhere in sight. Signing heavily he headed towards the broom closet that would take him to a broken stall by the Charring Cross tube stop near Trafalgar.

Hermione

1159am. She looked around her at the people milling about. To her left were a bunch of tourists taking pictures. To her right was a bunch of school kids chasing pigeons. Glancing back at her watch she muttered '12 on the dot. Should've known he'd be late.'

"Oi love did it hurts when you fell from heaven? Cause you must be an angel with that ass..."

She turned around slowly ready to give whoever was commenting on her ass a piece of her mind.

Blaise stood a few feet away looking quite handsome in dark jeans, expensive trainers and a black parka.

"Just kidding" he said chuckling. "Trying to blend with the muggles. When in Rome and all."

She wanted to be mad but it was funny. She rolled her eyes dramatically and suppressed a grin.

"Not all muggles are skirt chasing dogs" she said

"Whatever" he said "besides..."

He was cut off by the frantic shouting of an older man & an police officer.

"That's him there! He stole my wife's purse. He was... You know... And he had on all black and fancy trainers."

Blaise looked at the man then turned back to Hermione.

"Why are muggles always so angry? And so loud?"

Before she could answer the officer cut her off and said "Listen kid, give the lady her things back and I'll let you go with a warning. "

"What things? "

"Don't play stupid kid."

Blaise, who was beginning to get very annoyed looked him in the eye and flippantly replied "I play many things but stupid isn't one of them. I don't know these people or how they've come to lose their things and quite frankly I don't care. And I certainly don't appreciate your tone. How's that for a warning?"

"Shit" Hermione muttered." Blaise they think you're a thief" she said

Blaise let out a howl of laughter.

"A thief? Listen old man my family has more money than we know what to do with. Why the hell would I want some lady's bloody bag?"

"You have money?" He snorted. "Did you use it all to buy that fancy gold chain?" he pointed his finger at gold necklace Blaise was wearing and poked him in the chest.

Blaise's eyes darkened. "No I did not. Because this fancy chain is an heirloom. It's my bloody family crest. The one that has represented my family for the last 712 years. It stands for excellence and it has the family motto written on it in Latin. Which I can read to you, in Latin. Or French. Or Italian. Or Spanish. Or just plain English. All of which I speak fluently. Or would you rather I tell you in any or all of those languages that I would never stoop to common fucking thievery?"

Seeing both the officer and the man grow red in the face Hermione interjected

"Listen we're just on our way to the library to study. We are on a break from our boarding school and we were just meeting up when you came out of nowhere. My friend hasn't done anything."

"Boarding school?" The man said people like you shouldn't even be allowed in public school. It must be some kind of charity or delinquent school."

At that point her patience wavered. Logically she knew that it wasn't advantageous to argue but the phrase 'people like you' set her off.

"People like me? Which people would those be? Wealthy people? Smart people? Gifted people? People who don't tolerate bullshit? Or black people? Because I can assure you we are in fact all of those things. And another thing ..."

Before she could finish she felt a hand on her back. She knew it was him before he spoke. She could smell that expensive scent he was wearing. Even in her anger it was intoxicating as fuck. What was he even doing here?

"There you guys are. We should probably get going. I thought we could have lunch at the club before we head to the library. My driver is circling until I find you he finished in a voice ten times posher than he ever bothered to use at school." He glanced at the two men as if just noticing them and flashed an aristocratic smile. His cool eyes assessed them before clearly dismissing them as beneath him.

The old man had the decency to stare opened mouth. The officer however took in all three of them before mumbling "I think maybe we have the wrong guy. Sorry."

Draco looked each man up and down raised his chin a bit.

Right then he said. "We'll just be off then." Holding his arm out to Hermione he said "shall we?"

She linked her arm thru his and watched as Blaise fell in step with them.

"Your driver?" She whispered

"Shut up Granger" he said. "I leave you alone for one minute and you find trouble Blaise."

"I thought you weren't coming mate?"

"Plans changed" he said

They neared the tube station entrance and realized they had no idea where they were headed.

"Bloody hell let's just find a pub and get hammered. I'm too angry to study right now Hermione, so don't bother trying to talk me out of it". Blaise said

"I wasn't. I'm so fucking angry a drink is exactly what I need. Even if it is with you and the Slytherin twat here."

Draco ignored her and let the door to the pub they were now in front of almost hit her in the face. Blaise caught it before it took her nose out and shrugged as he ducked in ahead of her.

Draco

He made it to Trafalgar in record time. He knew they were meeting under one of the lions he just couldn't remember which.

After searching the base of two of the lions he saw a small crowd gathered at the third.

"...in French. Or Italian. Or Spanish..."

Pinching the bridge of his nose all he could think was shit. Why did trouble always seem to find Blaise? He should just leave him here to fight it out on his own. Would serve him right he thought.

But then he heard Hermione speak. The sound of her voice did him in. Just the thought of her sent cold chills down his spine and to his dick. He had to stop them before they used magic and got them all in trouble. He remembered his mother once telling him stories of how she'd snuck into muggle London with a friend. They'd gone to a private club to dine and had their own driver for the day. Putting in his most arrogant expression he stepped forward and placed his hand on her back. He felt her stiffen slightly then exhale and relax. Leaning close to her hair he resisted the urge to breathe her in and rambled off some bullshit about private clubs and drivers. He couldn't resist eyeing both men like they were trash before offering Hermione his arm and sauntering off with Blaise in tow.

Leaning in he caught her scent as she whispered "your driver?"

In that moment he wanted to spin her around suck those lips of hers until they bruised beneath his.

"Shut up" he growled.

They made their way to a pub and he intentionally let the door go in her face. He didn't need to impress her. It wouldn't work. It never did. Let get the damn door herself.

He stroll up to the bar and simply said "whiskey." He didn't know if they had fire whiskey or some other kind but he knew he wanted a stiff drink. The bartender slide one shot across the bar and he felt a pang of guilt.

"I meant three mate sorry." He was pretty sure they _all_ needed a drink.

He downed his in one gulp and asked for another before sliding over what he thought was enough muggle money. Turning he saw Blaise and Hermione slide into a back booth. He grabbed all three drinks and made his way over. Setting the drinks down, he looked Hermione in the eye and said "Drink."

For once she obliged without comment.

Blaise slammed it down and quickly motioned for another.

They each had one more while the sat in silence.

Blaise spoke first.

"They thought I fucking stole some lady's shit." He bit out. "Like I need to steal. Fucking muggles. Why the fuck did they think I was some common thief who goes around nicking shit?"

Hermione bit her lip. And her nostrils flared. It was a simple gesture of frustration but it was sexy. In a flash he pictured her in the throes of passion beneath him with the same heated expression.

"I know why" she said.

"Please share with us why that wanker thought I was a fucking thief?" Blaise said angrily

"Because you...we were black." she said softly

"Black? What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Blaise yelled

"Yes Granger, please explain it us" Draco said. "Because that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard of. Why the fuck would anyone assume a person's character based on something as stupid as that. You can't exactly control who you're born to and it has fuck all to do with what kind of person you are! They didn't know either of you and they didn't have any right to judge you for being different. Muggles are so archaic!"

Hermione had gone wide eyed and even in her obvious surprise she had the start of a smirk playing on her lips. Blaise was staring outright looking stunned.

"You're right Malfoy. I completely agree."

The weight of his words finally sunk in. Did he just validate everything she'd been bitching about since they were 11 years old, in one statement? Fuck. That was not what he was trying to do. When did shit get so complicated?

"I'm going to the loo" he said abruptly

He stood quickly and headed towards where he assumed the bathroom was. Once inside he looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. He didn't have time for petty teenager self-loathing. In that moment he ran his fingers through his hair and looked himself in the eye. Fuck it he thought. Might as well enjoy myself.

When he returned to the table Blaise was missing. Hermione sat swirling patterns in the condensation on a pint.

"Where's Blaise?"

She pointed towards the bar where he sat chatting up a pretty brunette.

"He discovered Muggle girls" she chuckled.

He looked back at her and noticed her eyes were brighter and posture more relaxed. They'd had three shots each and she was now drinking beer. She had to be at least buzzed.

He stared at her until she looked up.

"What?" she muttered

"Why are you such a bitch?" he asked suddenly. He expected her to blow up or even hit him but he was feeling bold.

"Because everyone thinks they know me but they don't. Everyone wants something from me but they never want to give me anything in return. Teachers want pets, students want help, friends want support, and bullies want a target. Harry and Ron are the only ones who give and take freely without expectation. Everyone else doesn't deserve that part of me that gives freely."

He hadn't expected honesty. Or emotion. Or for her to look so damn vulnerable for once. She was so innocent and open in that moment that all he wanted was to touch her. Put his fingers through her hair and pull her to him.

The waitress slammed down another set of shots and pints in front of them.

"We didn't order these" he said

"Bloke over there did." He glanced over and saw Blaise give the thumbs up before turning back to the girl next him. When he turned back to Hermione she had drained the shot and finished her first pint. She was squirming in her seat and looking off into the distance at nothing.

"Thirsty Granger?"

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me" she repeated. "Now. This weird tension is doing my head in. If we kiss we can get it out of the way and move on. So kiss me."

He wanted to disagree but she had a point. Blaise wasn't paying attention and they were both three sheets to the wind. Why not? It's not like anyone would ever know.

She let out a frustrated sigh "Are you going to kiss me or..."

He didn't let her finish her sentence before he closed the distance between them and connected with her mouth. If the last kiss was honey and twilight then this one was ambrosia and midnight.

It escalated quickly since it hadn't really caught either by surprise. He gave into the need to consume her as he let a moan escape. This was not the sweet kiss of youth. It was primal and the more he explored her mouth the more he was conscious of his body responding to hers. It he could he would have taken her on the table in the crowded pub. He thread his fingers through her hair and pulled roughly. She made a mewling sound into his mouth and tugged at his hair...harder. He felt a twinge of pain spread through his scalp and it quickly gave way to pleasure. A pleasure that was rapidly making him as hard as a rock and filling him with visions of thrusting repeatedly into her.

"Let's leave." He murmured. "I need to be in you."

"No."

He waited for her to balk at his suggestion. To close herself off and break the kiss. The moment never came. She continued kissing him like the world was ending. He tried again.

"Let's leave."

"No. I'm not sleeping with you" she said. More firmly than before. But she didn't stop his advances.

He was irrational now. Just one taste and was so close to losing it. He had to have her now.

"Granger" he growled.

She pulled away abruptly.

"I'm leaving she said. I'm drunk. I'm tired. And I'm still a bit angry. I can catch the tube home. I trust you and Blaise will be alright on your own?"

Looking at her he almost kissed her again. Her lips were swollen and pink. Her hair was wild. She look perfect and flawed all at once. What the fuck was happening?

In a flash she rose and sprinted out the door. He paused quick enough to tell Blaise he was leaving and then ran out the door after her.

Hermione

Blaise led her to a booth in back of the pub and she flopped down ungracefully as anger and annoyance still courses through her veins. Thank goodness Malfoy showed up when he did. She would have completely lost it in another minute. When Draco sat the shot in front of her she downed it. Then she downed another. They sat in what seemed to her like deafening silence. Suddenly Blaise spoke up.

"They thought I fucking stole some lady's shit. He bit out. Like I need to steal. Fucking muggles. Why the fuck did they think I was some common thief who goes around nicking shit?"

She was amazed that living in the wizarding world had essentially meant they had been living in a bubble. They literally had no idea how the outside world worked. Other than thinking Muggles were barbaric, they really didn't understand the inequality that was sometimes present.

"I know why" she answered

"Because you...we were black" she said quietly.

Blaise frowned slightly with a look of confusion and agitation. Draco on the other hand looked ready to explode.

"Black? What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Blaise yelled

"Yes granger please explain it us" Draco said. "Because that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard of. Why the fuck would anyone assume a person's character based on something as stupid as that. You can't exactly control who you're born to and it has fuck all to do with what kind of person you are! They didn't know either of you and they didn't have any right to judge you for being different. Muggles are so archaic!"

She had been trying for years. Actual years to get people like them to understand that concept. What happened earlier was not a onetime thing. Things like that had happened many times before over years. Sometimes she responded and sometimes she shrugged it off and let it go. She had been in awe of the colorblind world she found stepping into Diagon Alley only to have one prejudice replaced with another when her muggle born status became an issue. Now here they were. Strangers still, after fighting in a damn war over it, finally coming face to face with the other side of the coin. For all the magic in the world, Muggle or real there was a bitter ugliness in it too. Some people were still afraid of what was different.

"You're right Malfoy. I completely agree."

Realization dawned on his face. He had just agreed that everything he thought he held dear was wrong. And apparently it was a bitter pill to swallow. He got up quickly and rushed off to the loo.

The look in his eyes both startling and alluring. She'd be blind not to notice how utterly attractive he was in muggle clothes. Her plan of ignore and conquer was flying completely out the window. Even though she still wanted to punch him in the face she found herself replaying that kiss the night of the Halloween ball. The harder she tried to forget the more the thought of it set her on fire. She was getting wet just imagining the way he had tugged her hair. Maybe if she kissed him again she could get it out of her system. Purge the feel of his hands on her breasts from his thoughts. She knew he was attracted to her even if he didn't want to be. Maybe a drunken kiss would shame them into stepping back.

Suddenly Blaise's hand was in her face.

"Oi Granger? You alright? You're zoning out there."

"I'm fine. Just tired is all." She looked around the pub and noticed a brunette making eyes at him.

"Looks like you have a fan "she said motioning over to the girl.

Blaise wasted no time offering her a lazy self-assured smile.

"See you Granger. I think I've just spied my first future ex-wife" he threw over his shoulder as he sauntered over to the bar.

She leaned back into the booth and squirmed a bit trying to get comfortable. It was hard considering she was beyond turned on from thinking about Draco's hands on her. 'Fuck it' she thought. Why not? Why not kiss him and see if she still felt like he was lighting her on fire.

He was back in an instant it seemed.

"Where's Blaise?"

She followed his gaze to the bar as she motioned and leaned back, enjoying the flow of alcohol through her system. She tried to ignore the weight of his stare as he sat across from her.

Unable to take it any longer she questioned him.

"What?"

"Why are you such a bitch?"

Such a loaded question. But something in his tone told her it wasn't a rhetorical one. He really wanted to know why she was how she was. Deciding to be honest because of the few drinks she'd had or in spite of it she told him the truth.

"Because everyone thinks they know me but they don't. Everyone wants something from me but they never want to give me anything in return. Teachers want pets, students want help, friends want support, and bullies want a target. Harry and Ron are the only ones who give and take freely without expectation. Everyone else doesn't deserve that part of me that gives freely."

His silence spoke volumes. There was not sarcastic reply. No cutting remark. He just regarded her with those piercing eyes. She felt like he was undressing her mentally. But there was no judgement coming from him either. In that moment she knew she wanted him. She could always blame the drinking even though she knew it had nothing to do with the fire threatening to consume her. The waitress returned with even more drinks and in her confused arousal she knocked them back quickly. Maybe it'll be enough to drown my obvious delusions regarding Draco she thought.

"Thirsty Granger?

She brought her eyes up to meet his and just gave in. She wanted him so badly it felt like her body was humming. Being this close to him was becoming a slow burning torture.

"Kiss me."

Had she said that out loud? By his thinly veiled startled expression she had. It was too late to take it back now. But why wasn't he reacting?

"What?"

"Kiss me" she repeated. "Now. This weird tension is doing my head in. If we kiss we can get it out of the way and move on. So kiss me."

Twice she had asked. And twice he had denied her. Staring at her like she had grown a second head. This was so stupid she thought. I've clearly lost the plot. She let out the frustrated breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She should leave. She should definitely leave and spare herself the mortification.

"Are you going to kiss me or…"

She never finished her sentence. His lips were on hers in a flash. And she felt like she was coming home. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and for a moment she forgot to breathe. Suddenly the noisy pub fell away. Blaise, the brunette everyone was gone. Her entire life had being single down to two moments. Kissing him and not kissing him. He nipped at her lip as he continued his assault on her mouth. She could taste the whiskey but his tongue had somehow made it sweet. His hands were in her hair pulling tightly so that her head jerked back. She was aware she was making noises but she didn't care. She grabbed his feather soft hair between her fingers and yanked all the while keeping her lips glued to his. He moaned and she came undone.

"Let's leave I need to be in you" he murmured against her lips

Fuck yes! Yes! Just the thought of him thrusting into her sent shockwaves through her. Wait no. No. She couldn't leave with him. She couldn't fuck Draco Malfoy!

"No"

But Sweet Godric she wanted to. Just a few more moments and she'd stop. She would stop trying to swallow him whole.

"Let's leave" he said again

She would not sleep with him. It had to be too good to be true. She'd never felt this kind of response from just kissing someone before. She was seconds away from coming and he'd only grabbed her hair!

"No. I not sleeping with you." There she'd said it. She let him know he would never be between her thighs. But what if he was? What if he could make her see stars? What if fucking him was what he body was made to do? What if he broke her heart?

"Granger" he growled.

Right. Draco Malfoy. She was kissing her nemesis. What the fuck was she thinking? She had to leave before she gave into the voice in the back of her mind that was telling her that riding Malfoy would be the ride of her life.

She stopped.

"I'm leaving she said. I'm drunk. I'm tired. And I'm still a bit angry. I can catch the tube home. I trust you and Blaise will be alright."

Grabbing her purse she headed to the door. Once the cool air hit her realized she was actually kind of drunk. But more than that she was kind of scared. Why did he make her feel like that? Why was he the only man alive that she wanted to fuck and fight at the same time?


	13. Chapter 13

Ok guys I'll keep this short and sweet. I'm on my way to the airport for my much needed vacation. Ireland here I come! Thx to everyone for reading and I hope you like this next chapter. See you in 2 weeks. Very special thx to NiceButNaughtyAngel for being my almost non official beta. Enjoy! This weeks soundtrack is all about Kings of Leon. Sex in fire & I want you set the tone nicely I think! Bye!

Draco  
Blaise couldn't care less as Draco told him he was leaving. "Owl me tomorrow and we can try again as soon as Granger is ready," was all he said, turning his attention back to the girl in front of him.  
Draco lost no time chasing Hermione. He caught a glimpse of her hair going down into the tube. He'd nearly caught up with her when a turnstile blocked his advancement. He took a chance and followed the person next to him through his and made it through the doors of the train just as they were closing.  
"Granger," he said flatly as she stared wide-eyed up at him.  
"How did you even get on here? I know you don't have an Oyster card," she hissed.  
"Why would I need oysters to get on a train? Regardless, I thought it best to see you home in your inebriated state," he said smugly.  
"See me home? Or see up my skirt, you Arse?", she said bitterly.  
A frown briefly creased his brow before he hid it beneath a cool facade. "You're not even wearing a skirt."  
"That's not the point!", she shrieked. Then she quickly lowered her voice as she realized that people were staring. "Whatever," she mumbled, choosing to let at go.  
Draco stayed close to her for the duration of the ride, only moving when he saw her inch towards the doors.  
"Why didn't you just apparate?", he whispered. "This train is taking forever."  
"I like the ride. Reminds me that I'm human. And muggleborn," she said pointedly.  
The doors opened and they walked out and joined the few people who were left on the tube. They walked in silence up to the street. By the time they reached her house, neither had said a word.  
Noting the darkness that radiated from the house, he wondered if her parents were home.  
"Are your parents in?"  
She rubbed her temples a moment and breathed out, "No. They won't be back until Monday. But this doesn't mean I'm sleeping with you."  
She gave him an obstinate look that was probably meant to scold him, but all it did was spur him on. It was now or never. And never was a long time to wait.  
He reached out quickly and grabbed the back of her neck. Pulling her to him, he fastened her lips onto his and was rewarded when she breathed life into his very soul.  
The kiss was as hot, if not hotter, than the one in the pub been. He was mentally congratulating himself for taking charge and regaining control of the situation. The thought however, was fleeting when he felt her grasp his shoulders and spin him around, effectively pinning him against the door. He was aware of the doorknob pressing into his back; but the feeling was a pinprick compared to the throbbing in his groin. He could swear his dick had it's own heartbeat right now.  
He clasped his hand on the door and muttered,"Alahamora." Nothing happened. He tried again in between kisses.  
"My house is warded, Dumbass. Only a member of the family can open it."  
He continued his amorous assault with his lips, moving down to her throat as she mumbled something he couldn't make out. Inside he was doing somersaults when the door swung open. He allowed her to push him down a corridor and up some stairs, all the while continuing to kiss her. Suddenly he felt his knees hit a bed and he collapsed back onto the soft surface, while Hermione remained standing over him.  
"I am not having sex with you," she said seriously.  
He smirked as he took in her kiss swollen lips and her wild tousled hair. Somewhere between here and the front door she'd lost her shirt. She was clad in a white lacy bra.  
"Sure thing, Granger," he chuckled.  
"I'm not fucking you, Draco," she said calmly.  
Salazar! If she'd brought him here just to tease him, to teach him a lesson, he'd lose it completely and jump out of the highest tower of the manor as soon as he got home.  
"What the fuck are we doing then?", he bit out. 'And half naked?', he wanted to yell.  
She looked down at him and bit her lip. The effect was instantaneous. She went from sexy to fucking perfect.  
"Indulging in an impulse? Sampling...tasting maybe?", she said.  
Her voice shook with uncertainty, but she definitely had a determined look in her eyes.  
In that moment his brain stopped working. He thought she said tasting. As in TASTING. Wasting no time, he grabbed both her hips and yanked her forward as he began placing wet kisses on her stomach. He dragged her jeans down her legs and then leaned back on his elbows to savor the sight.  
Hermione Granger was standing in front of him in her knickers, telling him to taste her. If his dick got any harder, he was going to put someone's eye out. She was a fantasy in the flesh.  
"Granger, you look...Salazar, I want..."  
"What are you on about?", she said as she hooked her thumbs in the edges of her knickers.  
He could smell her heat. And it was driving him wild.  
"Nothing, Granger...", he whispered, "...nothing."  
Sliding off the bed and onto his knees before her, he ran his hands over her hips. Cupping her buttocks, he pulled her close and inhaled.  
Even her pussy smelled like honey and sweet wine, he thought. He placed a soft kiss at her belly button while he trailed a finger downwards, and then plunged a finger into her. She gasped and threaded her fingers through his hair.  
The more he pumped, the weaker her knees became. Spinning her around, he pushed her onto the bed and buried his face between her thighs. The taste was intoxicating. He couldn't get enough. She was so wet and responsive. And that moment, she was his.  
"You like that? Do you like my tongue fucking you?"  
She moaned in response.  
He stopped and looked up.  
"Say it. Tell me you like it. Say. The. Words."  
"I like it when you fuck me with your tongue," she breathed out without hesitation as she lifted her hips off the bed.  
It surprised him. In his mind, she was a serious bookworm, not a sultry temptress. But she had just proved him wrong and blown that theory out of the water.  
"It feels so good, Draco...", she moaned, "...make me come!"  
She grabbed his head with one hand as she fisted the sheet in the other. He felt her bucking her hips and grinding into his face. He applied pressure on her clit with his fingers before swiftly replacing it with his teeth. Biting gently, he struggled to maintain control as she let loose a string of expletives that would make a sailor blush. She was so fucking hot.  
"Come for me, Granger," he growled. "Come for me."  
"Yes, yes! Godrick, YES!"  
His tongue was still buried in her slit when it happened. One moment she was squirming beneath his ministrations; and the next he felt her tense as shudder after shudder racked her body. He licked slowly one last time before looking up at her. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were closed. She bit her lip and purred. Actually purred. He made Hermione Granger purr.  
"Mmmmmm...that was bloody fantastic!", she hummed.  
She tried to sit up, but only managed to make it partway before she flopped back down on the bed with her head hanging over the edge. Staring up at the ceiling, she let out a huge breath and purred again.  
Draco stood and walked to where she was lying. Standing over her he looked down.  
"Tell me, Granger, did you enjoy yourself? I know I did," he smirked.  
In a flash she grabbed his partially undone trousers and sent him tumbling onto the bed. Pushing him onto his back, she straddled him. Then pinning his arms above his head, she smirked.  
"How does it feel!"  
Like Heaven. Like dreams do come true. Like he needed to touch her. Breathe her. Consume her. Crawl inside her and never leave.  
He kept his arms above his head, but he couldn't resist tugging at her hair as she kissed her way down his bare chest.  
She stilled and glared up at him.  
"Push my head down and I stop," she said in a serious tone.  
Knowing she meant it, his arms flew back up and he folded them behind his head. Trying to focus on being relaxed, his heartbeat ignored his head and sped up. He watched as she followed the trail of blonde hair lower, and let out a growl when she reached her destination.  
He felt her soft hands encircle his length and muttered, "Shit."  
He barely had time to register the new sensation before it was replaced with the glorious feel of her warm wet mouth.  
At that point he gave up control.  
Wasting no time, she immediately took him into her mouth entirely. He hit the back of her throat and his eyes rolled back. He wanted to watch her as her head bobbed up and down, but his eyes kept rolling back.  
"Shit, Granger...fuck!"  
She looked up and smiled as she rubbed the velvety tip along her wet swollen lips, and then attacked again with such gusto, he gave up trying to hold back.  
"Granger, stop," he ground out. "Stop, stop, stop."  
She let go with a 'pop' and then took each of his balls in turn, into her mouth.  
'I could die happy,' he thought, as spots blurred his vision. He let out a choked moan as she brought him to the brink. She brought her head up and winked at him. Fisting him in one hand, she pumped him hard.  
"Come for me, Malfoy," she said.  
That was all it took. He twitched in her hand and erupted. "Fuuuccckkk!", he moaned out.  
She continued pumping away as he unloaded the contents of every dirty thought he'd ever had of her. When he was finished, she mumbled a 'scougify' and crawled up beside him.  
His breathing had yet to return to normal, and he still couldn't see properly. They lay in silence, the only sound his breathing. She turned to him and studied his face.  
"Draco, look at me."  
"I can't. I've gone blind."  
She let out a throaty laugh and then said, "You go blind by doing that to yourself, not by having it done to you."  
"Well whatever you did to me has done me in. I can't feel my legs."  
She laughed again and got up to find her underwear.  
"Listen. This was amazing. But I don't want to get caught up in what it means. We probably shouldn't do it again. I'm not exactly looking for a fuck buddy. And I'm nobody's 'dirty little secret'. I won't insult you by saying, 'let's pretend it never happened', but either I'm with you or without you. There's no in between."  
He was sitting naked in front of Hermione Granger, and she wanted to have a relationship talk?  
"Without," he said, sounding harsh to even his own ears. "It was great, but I think I've gotten it out of my system. I don't think you and I are cut out for this kinda thing," he finished  
He saw a flash of something cross her face, but in an instant it passed.  
"Fine by me. Let's try again on Monday to get some work done. You and Blaise can meet me at the library. I'll owl you. You can see your way out. I need a shower."  
She unhooked her bra and threw it over his head. It hit the headboard and was followed by her knickers. She stood in front of him naked for a moment before going into what he assumed was the bathroom. Before he could even process what had happened, he heard the shower turn on. He quickly got dressed and made his way out of the house and into the night.

for a moment before going into what he assumed was the bathroom. Before he could even process what had happened he heard the shower turn on. He quickly got dressed and made his way out of the house and into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back Guys! I hope you missed me! Ireland was great. I drank lots of whiskey...and cider...and Guinness. I saw museums, and monuments and mountains and cute Irish guys. All in all it was a pretty good time. I definitely need to go back. Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy. Please R &R.**

 **Soundtrack: Strange Love by Halsey cuz it's a little bit dirty. ;-)**

 **As always thx to NiceButNaughtyAngel my soundboard essentially!**

Hermione

She ran out of the pub and headed towards the train. She felt warm. Flushed. Her skin was tingling and everything felt too tight. If she could just focus on getting home everything would be alright. She made it to the tube quickly and had just settled in her seat when she glanced at the closing doors. Home. I just need to sleep this off she thought to herself.

But then he came through the doors. Looking cool and collected. And calm. So calm. Like he hadn't just been engaging in an earth shattering kiss with her. And it pissed her off.

"What are you even doing here? I know you don't have an Oyster card" she hissed

"Why would I need an oyster to ride a train?" He then said something about seeing her home.

She internally rolled her eyes. Who'd have thought Malfoy could be even remotely chivalrous and insist on seeing her home? In truth he was probably trying to see how far he could get with her.

She kept trying to remind herself that he was a prat. And a blood supremacist, racist, arrogant twat. But seeing him, here beside her in those muggle jeans with that just kissed look was making concentration very very difficult.

She managed to make it through the uncomfortable tube ride with her sanity barely intact. He was just so close. He never actually touched her but he never left her side. When they finally reached her street she was overwhelmed with a moment of panic. Her parents weren't home. They were in the Cotswolds' until Monday. If the house was dark there was no way he wouldn't notice.

The house was dark. As he leaned forward she smelled his intoxicating scent.

"Are your parents in?"

Yes they're already asleep. They're watching a movie. They're out getting takeaway. There were a million excuses on the tip of her tongue.

"No they won't be back til Monday."

Fuck had she said that out loud? Why why why! Where did that even come from?

"But that doesn't mean I'm sleeping with you." She tried to give him her meanest look.

He said nothing. Just stared at her with those eerie gray eyes. Then without warning he grabbed her by the back of her neck and affixed his mouth to hers. No matter how wrong it was, it felt so right. She was overwhelmed with an anxiousness that gave way to a need to run her tongue down his very soul.

He held her tighter and the kiss became desperate like he was afraid she'd disintegrate in arms. He pushed her up against the door and she felt the doorknob digging into her back. Grabbing onto him for dear life she spun him around and returned the sense of urgency in his touch. She felt his surprise as she did this but she didn't care. Would it be so bad if she gave in a little bit?

He fumbled with the doorknob before she felt the hand clutching her ass disappear. She knew he was searching for his wand in an effort to get the door open. Her suspicions were confirmed as he began sucking the spot behind her ear and muttering 'Alohomora'. She should probably tell him her house was warded but if felt so good having his mouth on her. She was almost incapable of words. He tried again and the sound of his voice, barely a whisper made her nipples hardened. Would it be that bad to have him between her legs? Just once?

"My house is warded dumbass. Only a member of the family can open it."

She managed to get the words out just barely before the door swung open. Wasting no time she pushed him inside and tugged at his jumper. She ran her hands over his abs and then around his back. She couldn't get close enough. Her shirt came off halfway down the hall. Followed by her shoes. And his jumper. And one of his shoes.

She maneuvered him into the guest room as their kissing became more frantic. But he wasn't kissing her so much as he was fucking her mouth. Backing him up against the bed she took a deep breath and remained standing. She could do this. Fool around but not sleep with him.

"I'm not sleeping with you"

He clearly wasn't even really paying attention she realized as he assessed her half dress state. His eyes were hooded and his arousal was obvious.

"Sure thing Granger"

"I'm not fucking you Draco" she said somehow coming off more calm than she felt. She needed to keep control of the situation no matter what. And that meant not sleeping with the Slytherin sex god.

"What the fuck are we doing then!" he ground out in a frustrating tone

Biting her lip she thought for a moment. A little fun was ok as long as she didn't get carried away.

"Indulging in impulses. Sampling... _tasting_ maybe?"

Apparently the word tasting was a trigger for him because in no time at all he yanked her forward and began planting wet kisses across her belly. He stopped momentarily and looked up at her as if he was memorizing her. As if he was savoring having her clad on in her jeans and bra before him.

"Granger you look… Salazar I want..."

Now he was just mumbling. She hooked her thumb in her waistband and pulled down. She needed him to get on with it. Her body was screaming for release and the last thing she wanted was some insignificant small talk ruining it.

"What are you on about?"

"Nothing Granger nothing"

He slid off the bed and onto his knees before her. Slowly he placed on kiss at her belly button before tracing a finger down. Closing her eyes she surprised a shudder as she heard him inhale. Felt his breath on her. Then suddenly his finger plunged into her. She gasped and the shock gave way to pleasure. Which then gave way to the loss of feeling in her legs. She clutched his head threading her fingers through his hair to keep from melting into a puddle on the floor. He grabbed her and swung her around pushing her onto the bed. When she landed he was already greedily lapping at her slit. His tongue was magical no doubt about it.

There was something very very sexy about having her greatest enemy buried between her thighs. It didn't hurt that this same enemy was incredibly hot and apparently quite skilled with his tongue. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she resisted the urge to squeeze his head tighter between her legs. Sensations were washing over her in waves. His tongue was like velvet. She was so close.

"You like that? Do you like my tongue fucking you?" He rasped out

She moaned in response. It was all she could do.

He stopped and looked up

"Say it. Tell me you like it. Say. The. Words."

"I like it when you fuck me with your tongue" she breathed out without hesitation as lifted her hips off the bed. She felt no shame in something that felt this good. She didn't give a damn if he made her say it a million times as long as he didn't stop.

"It feels so good Draco" she moaned "Make me come"

With one hand on his head and the other around the sheets she struggled to comprehend what he was saying to her. Repeating over and over.

"Come for me Granger come for me"

"Yes Godric yes!"

His mouth and his fingers showed no signs of fatigue. It was almost unbearable. He was sucking her dry in the most licentious way

And when it happened it felt like he had pushed her right up to the edge of the earth and then suddenly nudged her off. She was falling and floating and exploding all at once. It was a violent euphoria that burned her around the edges. She felt blurry like the world was out of focus. Her sex was humming and her calmness settled over her like a blanket. Forming words seemed just beyond her reach. So she purred. A long satisfied cat like purr that radiated through her clit and traveled to her throat. When she finally found her voice she said the first thing that popped into her still fuzzy orgasm induced mind.

"That was bloody fantastic" she said before letting loose another lazy purr

She tried in vain to sit up but fell back onto the bed in an ungraceful heap. Had she ever felt this good? Even Victor hadn't been able to make her come that hard. She found herself wishing things were different. Just the thought of Draco Malfoy set her body on fire and made her blood run cold. Was that even a thing? Hating someone and wanting them at the same time. She did hate him. Mostly. But she definitely without a doubt wanted him. She wanted to taste him, touch him make him scream her name. Maybe it was vanity but the idea that Malfoy could be overcome by the actions of her body was getting her wet again. Suddenly she wanted to be the girl that made him come. She wanted to be the one that made the perfectly controlled Malfoy lose control...over and over again.

"Tell me Granger did you enjoy yourself? I know I did" he smirked.

It was obviously too much to hope for him to any amount of decorum when it came to pleasuring her. Despite her heightened state she wanted to slap him senseless...and suck him dry. Grabbing his trousers she pulled him down on the bed and flattened him on his back. Pinning his arms above his head she managed a self-satisfied smirk.

"How does it feel?" She asked

She was straddling him now and enjoying his obvious discomfort at being bested once again. A million emotions crossed his face but she chose to ignore them all and began placing lingering kisses down his chest.

As she went lower he did that thing that all guys seem to do when getting a blow job was imminent...he grabbed her hair and pushed her face down. She stopped and held her breath. Lifting her eyes she gave him a look that could make a grown man weep.

"Push my head down and I stop" she said in a serious tone.

Surprisingly he acquiesced without a word and lazily placed both hands behind his head. Mentally she laughed at the gesture. He wouldn't be playing it cool for long. She encircled him briefly to get a feel for him. He was big if not bigger than she expected. Wasting no time she enveloped him entirely, in one swift move into her mouth.

"Shit Granger fuck"

That was all she needed to hear. She went to work and attacked his dick like she was going into battle. Already her lips were swelling and when she glanced up to catch his eye she saw his head was thrown back and his lips parted. His breathing was unsteady and he was twitching between her lips.

"Granger stop stop stop stop" he bit out

He was close. She knew it. She let go with a pop. But then switched from his cock to his balls. Sucking each in turn she winked at him as she wrapped her hand around him and pumped. She leaned down so that he would be able to feel her breath tickling his hair and whispered "Come for me"

She felt his body tighten and then he let out a string of incomplete swear words and groans. He came for what seemed like ages all over her hand. Smiling in satisfaction she waited a moment before cleaning it all up, then crawled to lay beside him. His eyes were closed and his breathing still erratic but he looked so peaceful. So far from the asshole she knew he was. Maybe he wasn't so bad she thought. Maybe things could be different.

"Draco look at me" she said

"I can't I've gone blind"

She let out a bark of laughter and took it as a compliment.

"You go blind by doing that to yourself not by having it done to you."

"Well whatever you did to me has done me in. I can't feel my legs."

She laughed again and got up to find her underwear.

It was now or never. Let it be a one off or a beginning. She wasn't sure she actually wanted to date him but the idea of being anyone's fuck buddy left a bad taste in her mouth. Best to lay all her cards on the table rather than play the game of guess what I'm thinking.

"Listen. This was amazing. But I don't want to get caught up in what it means. We probably shouldn't do it again. I'm not exactly looking for a fuck buddy. And I'm nobody's dirty little secret. I won't insult you by saying let's pretend it never happened but either I'm with you or without you. There's no in between."

She'd said it. Just the one time? Or leave the door open to possibilities?

He was clearly caught off guard. Something she'd expected. What she didn't expect was the hardness that returned to his eyes. He stared for a moment and simply said "Without" in a flat irritated tone.

"It was great but I think I've gotten it out that out of my system. I don't think you and I are cut out for this kinda thing." He finished.

In that instant she knew she was right in her original assessment. He was an asshole. Always would be probably. She couldn't have been happier that she'd held back from actually sleeping with him. But the rejection still stung. She composed herself as best she could standing before a naked man in only her knickers. need a shower. "

Feeling slightly vindictive she peeled off her bra and underwear and tossed them on the bed. Standing completely naked before him she locked eyes with him and then turned towards the bathroom. Giving him a perfect view of the ass he'd never have.

"Fine by me. Let's try again on Monday to get some work done. You and Blaise can meet me at the library. I'll owl you. You can see your way out. I need a shower. "

Feeling slightly vindictive she peeled off her bra and underwear and tossed them on the bed. Standing completely naked before him she locked eyes with him and then turned towards the bathroom. Giving him a perfect view of the ass he'd never have.


	15. Chapter 15

**So apparently I'm having terrible technical difficulties! Fingers crossed this posting works where the other 3 have failed. Enjoy**

 **This week's song is Cheers to the fall by Andra Day.**

 **Thx NiceButNaughtyAngel!**

Hermione

"Daddy I'm not a baby" she said glancing down at the smiley face he'd made with whipped cream on her pancakes

"You'll always be my baby"

She rolled her eyes at the comment but didn't suppress the smile that took over her face.

"Let your old man pretend for awhile longer. Soon you'll graduate and get married and..."

"Slow down Dad, I'm not done with school yet. And I won't ever be if I don't finish this stupid project I've gotten myself saddled with" she sighed

"How is that going? Find anything interesting in grandpas old war books?"

"Yes it's just..."

"Just what?"

"It's just so morbid. All the death and anger and unhappiness. I think I bit off more than I can chew Daddy."

"Nonsense. You are a Granger and Grangers do not give up. There's always light in the darkness. Find it and there's you're angle. For every horrible thing in the world there's a moment when hope shines through. Tell them that story and you'll have that teacher of yours eating out of your hand."

"Hands."

"What?"

"Hands. Don't forget my two partners. Blaise and Malfoy."

"Are they working as hard as you? You shouldn't have to shoulder all the work Baby Girl."

"Blaise is fine. But Malfoy...Malfoy is just so so white!"

"Hermione! We did not raise you to..."

"No no Dad" she said waving her hand absentmindedly, "he is literally white. White hair, pale skin all pureblood and absolutely...absolutely... Ugh just infuriating."

"He not pulling his weight?"

"No he is...he's just. I don't know. Difficult to work with I guess. He's the boy I punched in 3rd year."

"Served him right for tormenting you. Is he still giving you trouble after everything that's happened?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. Old prejudices die hard. And so does snobbery. "

"Honey part of life is dealing with things and people that we aren't all that crazy about. As long as he isn't being disrespectful you need to accept it and get the job done."

He made her crazy alright.

Sighing heavily Jackson Granger placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Eat your breakfast baby girl and then get to work. It's nearly Christmas and I'd prefer to have you young and carefree instead of old and worried this holiday season."

She opened her mouth to protest but realized her father was right.

"Yes Daddy. Thanks for the pancakes", she said.

She was lucky to have good parents. Reasonable parents. She could only imagine how uptight Malfoy's parents were. Who would want to grow up with those cold elitist stoic people like Narcissa and Lucius? Their house was like a museum and everyone in it was always so uptight. Deciding Malfoy was a product of his environment she pushed thoughts of their tryst out of her mind and finished eating.

Later after dinner she owled the boys and told them they'd pick up after New Years. They had all the information they just needed to sort and arrange it. She needed space and a moment to collect herself away from Malfoy. The night before had been mind blowing. The memory of Malfoy's tongue on her slit was still sending tremors through her body. She hadn't actually wanted to be with him beyond that one indiscretion but when she had looked at him naked beside her she'd had a momentary lapse in judgment. He had just gave her the greatest orgasm of her life and a sliver of hope appeared. What if he wanted something more? Anything more. She'd almost given in and accepted their chemistry was worth exploring. His hasty answer brought her back to her senses. She'd let him have a taste but there was no way in hell she allow him the whole feast.

Blaise

Blaise quickly read Hermione's letter before sitting down to pen a reply. He scribbled a quick note and then fastened it to his owl before he could change his mind.

He'd asked her to the New Year's Eve ball. Blaise wasn't stupid. The sexual tension between Malfoy and Hermione was so thick you could cut it with a knife. But neither one of them was giving in anytime soon. Oh he definitely caught them kissing at the pub. Everyone saw them. Hell everyone was turned on by the intense eye fucking that preceded that kiss. He wasn't trying to step on Draco's toes. He was actually trying to give him a push. They'd been friends for years and the whole Malfoy family seemed to have brooms lodged up their asses. They all needed to loosen up a bit. This date with Hermione would hopefully spur him into action. They may not get married and live happily ever after but they certainly could enjoy themselves in the meantime. He just hoped Hermione wasn't as stubborn as Draco.

Truth be told he liked Hermione. Sure she was a bitch but he was an asshole so they got on pretty well. Couple that with the fact that she could have had him expelled for the stupid library shit and the dumb project plan. But she didn't. She was smart and witty and had no qualms about telling him where to stick it when he crossed the line. Once they got past the name calling and house rivalry it hadn't been so bad. The way she'd defended him to that dimwitted muggle had only made him respect her more. And the best part? He wasn't even remotely attracted to her. He didn't want her in his bed at all. She was gorgeous but the thought of feeling her up turned him off. That's why she was the perfect choice to be his date to the ball. Despite his love em and leave em attitude, he still had girls chasing him. Each vying to be the girl on his arm on New Year's Eve. Vying to be the one he kissed at the stoke of midnight. Her knew Hermione didn't give a fuck about any of that. She'd laugh and dance and shoot down his flirty antics without the least bit of pretense. Sure it'd drive his pureblood housemates crazy but this project was growing on him. Hating her for being muggleborn was about as stupid as those fuckfaces thinking he was a criminal because he was black.

He was fairly confident she'd accept his request to be his date. He'd get away from the gold digging conceited girls chasing him for one nite. And he'd get Draco to see what was in front of him. Or at the very least he'd get Draco laid and then he'd relax for once. Two birds with one stone he thought.

Hermione

Hermione had crawled into bed early in an effort to quiet the voices in her head. It wasn't working. She was staring at the ceiling when she heard the tell tale tapping of an owl at her window.

Climbing out of bed she opened the window and retrieved the letter from the unfamiliar owl.

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

Go to the New Years ball with me

So my balls won't be blue"

What do you say Granger? The ball as just friends. No funny business I promise.

Blaise

She laughed out loud. So my balls won't be blue? Blaise wasn't so bad once you got past the fact that he was a manwhore. She had no reason to not go with him. It wasn't like Draco would ask her. And there was no way she'd sit at home wishing for some guy to ask her to the big dance. Why not she thought. With Blaise's attitude and smart mouth it was bound to be an interesting if not fun evening. And going with a friend meant not being alone on the biggest night for couples of the year. It also meant not having to be pressured into an awkward midnight kiss.

Grabbing her quill she scribbled her response.

Take care of your balls before you pick me up. I can't be bothered to look after them while I'm enjoying the ball.

She attached it to the owl and climbed back into bed. This time however she fell right to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Ok so this is really legitimately, honest to goodness, for serious, really short. I thought summer meant I'd slow down a bit and have more time on my hands...notsomuch. I promise I'll make it up to you all with a super giant intense passion filled chapter soon! Enjoy.

Soundtrack: Jamiroquai 'King for a Day'

Draco

Releasing his owl, Draco mulled over Hermione's words looking for hidden meaning.

"Let's enjoy the holidays and reconvene after New Years. "

Clearly there were none. It was short and straight to the point. She was probably still angry with him for his rejection the night before. How she had expected him to think with his other head when they'd just finished devouring each other was beyond him. She couldn't have really believed he'd talk about a possible relationship while he was coming down from quite possibly the best orgasm of his life.

'I'm with or without you'

Without he'd said quickly. They'd fooled around but a moment of sheer terror seized him when he thought of telling his parents, his friends, his housemates, hell anyone he was seeing the mudblood Hermione Granger.

It was definitely the right choice. Sexual chemistry did not a relationship make. And he sure as hell wasn't going to give in to some mudblood fetish he'd apparently developed since the war. Even if the mudblood thing was a load of shit. Even if she tasted like heaven.

Sighing heavily he made his way down to the dining room for another awkward family dinner. Rolling his eyes, he slid into his seat just as the elves began bringing in a the main course.

"How is the project coming along darling?" Narcissa inquired

"Fine Mother", he drawled already seeing where her idle chatter was going.

"And Blaise? Is he well?"

"Yes Mother."

"I'm glad to hear it. Do you have any plans for the New Years ball? Have you chosen the lucky young lady to accompany you?"

And there it was. The annoying, meddlesome nature of his mother. Always trying to marry him off...Pinching the bridge of his nose Draco struggled not to lose it entirely. Did his mother only care about the superficial?

"I have no desire to escort some gold digging pureblood slut to the ball Mother."

"Draco really? Must you use such vulgar language? I'm simply trying to remind you of the second chance you've been given to redeem our name. Live your life. Enjoy your life. There is no darkness clouding over us anymore", she implored

"What I think your Mother is trying to say Draco," Lucius interjected, "is that you should live a little. Date girls, graduate, travel, settle down... There is no reason you can't do anything now. "

Draco tried to hide his surprise. His father rarely spoke directly to him anymore. Slowly he realized the disappointment he saw in his Father's eyes was shame. Shame, Draco had always thought, that came from looking at his disappointment of a son, day in and day out. But he was wrong. The shame Lucius bore was different. It was a shame that was internal not external. Shame he put them in this situation in the first place. Shame he failed at becoming a father Draco could'nt be proud of. He actually wants me to be happy, Draco realized.

"I...I'm sorry...I'm just stressed out trying finish my studies and graduate. It's not that I don't have time for girls it's just right now I can't be bothered", he said softening a little.

"Darling it's the holidays. Take a few days off and enjoy it. Go to ball ..."

"Mother I told you..."

"Alone or with friends. Enjoy your youth while you can. You no longer have the weight of the world on your shoulders. Things are not quite so dark as they used to be."

The rest of the meal continued with small talk and pleasantries. Was it possible that his parents actually humbled by their experience in the war? In the past he couldn't get through a dinner without his father rattling on about their noble name and his duties as a pureblood. It was a strange and unfamiliar sensation to have his parents tell him to live his life to the fullest. Add this to the ever growing list of things that confused and frustrated him.

For once he'd take his fathers advice without feeling regret. He'd go to that damn ball. And drink and hangout and goof off because he could. He was well aware that he considerably more uptight than the average 18 year old. Fighting to keep yourself and your family alive had a way of aging you. But his mother was right. He was young and popular and very wealthy. Why not enjoy it? Perhaps he thought he'd hook up with Granger again at the ball. Smirking to himself he extinguished the light and crawled into bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry about the delay! Now that school is out for summer my off days are different. So I have been a bit busy. Anyways hope it was worth the wait! Enjoy! Thx for reading!**

 **The song for this week is Lana Del Ray 'National Anthem" because honestly it makes me think of rooftop fireworks and parties.**

Hermione

"Another day. Another ball."

"What was that?" Blaise asked casting

Hermione an appreciative glance.

"Nothing", Hermione said as she smoothed the invisible wrinkles in her gown and turned towards Blaise.

It was New Year's Eve. The last night of a very long and complicated year. And she was more than happy to see it go. She'd let Ginny talk her out of wearing a simple black dress and into wearing a sequined gold one. 'You'll match the fireworks ' she'd said. So here she was with Blaise on her arm in a gold bandeau cocktail dress. To be fair the dress was gorgeous. And she knew she wasn't ugly but it created a silhouette that was screaming for all eyes to be on her.

"More punch?" She asked turning to Blaise

"Hey I'm supposed to ask you that", he said

"I'm trying to save you the trouble of facing your angry fan club", she said motioning over to the small group of girls gathered by the punchbowl shooting daggers their way.

Looking her up and down then licking his lips suggestively he smirked.

"It's not me they're angry with. More like they're angry with what you got going on underneath that dress." He winked.

"You're such a pervert", she said smiling before she made her way to the punchbowl.

'Can't believe she's here with him'

'Such a slut'

'Biggest bitch in Hogwarts'

'That dressed looks painted on'

She ignored the comments. At least she tried to.

'Slept with Harry and Ron'

'Show's over you jealous little harpies", she announced. "Find something better to do than wish you were me."

There were murmurs and whispers but no one dared speak up directly to her face. They slowly moved away from her and she shook her head at the audacity of some girls. Glancing up she saw they'd moved on to form an adoring circle around Blaise. Rolling her eyes she poured herself a drink and took a sip. In no time she finished it and turned to pour another. A filled glass appeared out of nowhere.

Looking up she came face to face with Draco. Every nerve ending in her body was on fire. But her brain was screaming stay away.

"No thank you. I've had a taste and that's all I need."

He said nothing at first. Just appraised her with those gray eyes.

"Really. I had a taste and now I simply must have more. I find that one sip has left me thirsty..."

He left the last word linger and focused on her lips as he spoke.

You have got to be kidding me she thought. How fucking indecisive can a man get? She couldn't help but notice he looked unnaturally attractive. Like there was a halo around his entire being. His robes were black and his tie silver but on closer inspection it had tiny threads of gold woven through it. The same color gold as her dress.

She caught his eye and smiled.

"Pity. I hear being parched can be...so...uncomfortable", she replied glancing pointedly at his obvious erection.

"I should be getting back to my date." She strutted off leaving Draco alone with an angry and frustrated blush climbing up his cheeks.

Walking up to Blaise she waved her hand as if she there was a fly buzzing around.

"Shoo, shoo", she said to Blaise's hangers on and chuckled as they scrambled away.

"You've been a lecherous twat to a lot of innocent girls but that those girls are in a whole other category."

Blaise laughed. "I have a reputation as a generous lover. And a shit ton of money."

Hermione laughed so hard she snorted. She was actually having a good time with Blaise. He made countless inappropriate comments but he was actually a gentleman. He had offered his arm when they arrived but other than that he hadn't touched her. Besides the last time he kept her punch filled and had her laughing all evening. He's managed to help chase away some thoughts of the regrets of the past year. And of the past few months. As if on cue she felt eyes on her. Turning, she spotted Malfoy watching them with an unreadable look on his face. Suddenly she couldn't turn away. It was like her body had a mind of its own. She felt pins and needles all over. Her heart sped up and moisture pooled between her legs.

"He likes you know."

"What?" She swung her head around to Blaise breaking the staring contest she and Malfoy had been having.

"I said he likes you."

"I don't know..."

"I saw you. At the pub. I saw you kissing. It was so hot half the damn bar was turned on. Shit it got me laid that night. That chick was all about it after seeing the two of you go up in flames."

"I...it was nothing. We were drunk."

It sounded weak even to her ears.

"I'm just saying he likes you. There's no war, no giant threat looming. Enjoy yourselves."

"It's complicated."

"How complicated can it be? Merlin the two of you are acting like a couple of toddlers. He's uptight but he's come a long way."

This exchange was becoming uncomfortable for Hermione. Very uncomfortable. Very real. Time to change the subject.

"Ever the selfless one huh Blaise? Looking out for your mate and all. But more importantly looking out for yourself. Don't think I didn't notice you scooping out those Ravenclaw girls for your midnight kiss."

"Nice diversion but I'll humor you", he said. "I plan on getting lucky as the clock strikes midnight and if I don't choose someone soon I'll be stuck with Pansy. And no offense but she's an even bigger bitch than you are."

"Good luck Romeo" she said as she glanced at the large grandfather clock stationed near the stairs. "You have 20 minutes to pick a lucky winner."

"So I do" he said eyeing the crowd. Best get on with it. He strolled away towards yet another gaggle of girls.

She faltered for a moment. Panicked actually when she thought of who she'd be with at midnight. Which was crazy considering plenty of her friends were around. Ginny had gone off to celebrate at the burrow with Harry after helping her with her dress. Ron was there with Lavender as well. But Neville and Luna were at the ball. A few other Gryffindor she was friendly with were also in the crowd. Knowing that Blaise would probably seek her out for the countdown she decided to give him a break and let him enjoy snogging some girl. She made her way to the balcony and cast a warming charm. Thinking someone might interrupt her she moved away from the doors and off to the side to avoid prying eyes. Staying in the shadows she closed her eyes for a moment. Hearing voices Hermione cursed her not so inconspicuous gold gown. Could she not get one damn moment to herself?

She gladly noted whoever it was hadn't noticed her and had their back to her. They. Whoever they were. There were two people intruding on her solitude.

She groaned internally as she recognized Pansy shrill voice.

"Can't say I was surprised you owled. People like you and I deserve each other said pansy bitterly the spoiled damaged and rich."

"Speak for yourself" came a deep voice.

Great now she was stuck on a balcony with Pansy and Malfoy. Why was he always around?

"Draco you've had your fun, when school ends in the spring it's time to make plans. Think about settling down."

She watched as Draco did that thing where he pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"First of all I owled to see if you'd be here not to ask you to be my date. Second the thought of settling down with you makes my skin crawl. We are...were friends. Nothing more. You don't even fancy me. You fancy doing what everyone expects you to do. Marry rich and pop out heirs. Sink your claws into someone else because I'm not having it."

"Draco I..."

"No Pansy I'm serious. Go live your life the way you want and stop chasing shit someone else told you will make you happy."

"But Draco ..."

"Happy New Year, Pansy", he said effectively dismissing her.

Pansy shoulders slumped momentarily before she stood up straight and raised her head defiantly.

"Fuck you Draco", she said before she stormed off the balcony slamming the doors behind her.

That was awkward Hermione thought even though she was cheering inside. That brainless twat didn't deserve...what exactly? Draco wasn't hers either. Ugh she needed off this balcony ASAP. Thank goodness they didn't see her.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop."

Shit.

"I wasn't eavesdropping on your lovers quarrel Malfoy. You interrupted me."

She turned towards him and leaned back on the railing. Letting her elbows rest beside her, she was aware the angle pushed her breasts out.

Saying nothing he tilted his head. Slowly he walked closer until their faces were nearly touching. Placing both arms on the railing beside her, he essentially locked her in place.

Don't kiss him don't kiss him don't kiss him she repeated silently to herself but already she knew it was a lost cause.

He leaned forward and turned his head slightly inhaling her scent. Placing a soft kiss behind her ear she let out a moan.

Apparently it was all the encouragement he needed. He continued kissing down her throat and in one swift move he reached up and grabbed the front of her dress. Yanking it down she marveled that the fabric didn't rip under the force of his hands.

Taking both breasts in his hands he squeezed them while rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. His eyes went dark as he plucked each one and watched as they hardened beneath his touch.

All rational thought left Hermione as she let her head drop back and her eyes close. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore she felt his mouth replace his hand. He drew lazy circles with tongue around the hardened peak while pinching the other almost painfully.

"Draco..."

He ignored her and worked to slip one hand under her dress. She was embarrassing wet. It wasn't like he hadn't seen it all before she thought as he moved her knickers aside and slide a finger into her.

His mouth on her and his fingers in her were quickly pushing her to the edge. As he added another finger she found herself grinding into his hand as he pumped in and out.

"Ride my hand, Granger. Fuck my hand", he demanded.

Her hips bucked at the sound of his voiced causing her exposed breasts to bounce. Switching from one to the other he latched on and began suckling the other breast. He bit down sending a jolt of electricity straight to her pussy.

"Fuck Draco I think I'm going to..."

She was barely hanging on and any moment she was going to go up in flames. Suddenly she head a distant pop. His thumb was massaging her clit and his fingers had curled as they moved. And just like that she came undone. It was like a series of powerful explosions had gone off inside of her. She felt the orgasm hum through her entire body. She shuddered like experiencing aftershocks each one punctuated by an explosion that caused her walls to grip more tightly around Draco's fingers that were still buried inside her.

She opened her eyes and saw Draco's face strangely illuminated. Looking into the sky over his head she saw fireworks raining down like a million falling stars. Was it already midnight?

She stood frozen in place as Draco removed his hand from beneath her dress. She wanted desperately to pull her dress up but she couldn't find the will or the energy to do so.

Then he kissed her. No he fucked her mouth. That was the only way she could describe the force at which his tongue entered her mouth. It was rough and painful and sexy all at once. He bit her. She felt the tug of his teeth on her lip. It jolted her into action and she took as hard as he'd given.

Behind them the final batch of fireworks went up and the sounds of them were deafening. She came up for air and leaned back panting.

What was she doing? Anybody could walk out and catch them! She pulled her dress up wincing as the fabric made contact with her now sensitive nipples.

"Happy New Year, Granger" Draco said smirking at her before turning to the doors and disappearing into the party.

What the fuck just happened?


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it took so long to get this up. But you know its summer...nice weather and fun things to keep you busy and all. Anyways hope you enjoy!**

 **This weeks song, "The Way I Do" by Bishop Briggs**

Draco

Pulling his familiar dress robes out Draco began getting ready for the New Year's Eve ball. Deciding to throw caution to the wind he chose a tie that was not his usual gray or silver. He chose one that was almost pewter. It was essentially silver but the threads running throughout were gold. A color he rarely acknowledged, let alone wore. But he was feeling adventurous tonight. He was actually going to the ball without a date. He'd owled Pansy earlier to make sure he'd have at least one familiar face to converse with since Blaise was taking Hermione. His Hermione. Now, he was without Hermione since she ambushed him after their _tasting_ session. He tried not to think of her scent as he finished dressing. Tried not to think of Blaise escorting her. Of her dressed up for someone else. Draco wasn't stupid. At the start of the year Blaise could barely tolerate her. He knew they'd developed a strange kinship of sorts and that this date was purely platonic but it didn't make him any less annoyed with the situation.

By the time he arrived he was almost ready to leave. He couldn't wait to put the hellish year behind him. Midnight couldn't come fast enough. He told himself he wasn't looking for her. He definitely wasn't going to seek her out. But as he stood near the punch bowl he heard the whispers.

'Can't believe she's here with him'

'Such a slut'

'Biggest bitch in Hogwarts'

'That dressed looks painted on'

The last part was true. Her gown was gold and sparkled as she moved. Like a thousand shooting stars illuminating her body. He could see the tension and irritation painting her face as she dismissed them all with a snide comment and a wave of her hand. She looked exquisite. She looked like a glass of water to man dying of thirst.

He watched as she downed her punched and went to reach for another. Without thinking he offered her the untouched glass in his hand.

She leaned into him and then as if remembering herself, leaned away.

"No thank you. I've had a taste and that's all I need."

He said nothing. He couldn't say anything for a moment. Just the proximity of her body had him instantly rock hard. He tried to slow the racing of his heart before he spoke.

"Really. I had a taste and now I simply must have more. I find that one sip has left me thirsty..."

He couldn't stop staring at her lips. Imagining them kissing him, licking him, sucking him dry. What was happening to him?

"Pity. I hear being parched can be...so...uncomfortable", she replied glancing pointedly at his obvious erection.

"I should be getting back to my date."

She left him speechless and standing all alone by the punchbowl. He could feel heat crawling up his cheeks. But it wasn't shame or abject embarrassment. It was frustration. He'd somehow let the situation spin completely out of his control. First the project, then the night after the pub, now this. He was practically chasing her even after he'd made it clear it was a one off. He was tired of being confused and angry and Sweet Salazar he was so fucking tired of being so horny! Hermione left him in a constant state of arousal. Even now from the other side of the room his body was aching to be near her, touching her, buried in her.

She turned and caught his as if he'd spoken the words aloud to her. Blaise was talking to her but she didn't even acknowledge him. The sounds around him melted away as he held her stare. His heartbeat sped up and his cock hardened even more if it was possible. And then she turned away from him and all the sound came whooshing back to him in an instant.

One of those sounds was Pansy's shrill voice.

Draco! Draco? Are you even listening to me? I'm so glad I found you. Have you been here long? Let's get a drink.

He let her lead him away lest he start to look like a stalker from all the staring at the back of Hermione's head.

Five minutes in and he regretted his decision to owl Pansy in advance. She wouldn't shut up. He had been steadily backing away from her but she just kept moving closer. Noting his lack of attention she resorted to what she did best. Bullying.

Can you believe Blaise brought that disgusting Mudblood?

He finally lost his patience. Grabbing her arm he yanked out onto the balcony and shut the doors. He needed to set Pansy straight. He wasn't going to blindly do what everyone expected. For once his future was his own and that thought both thrilled and terrified him. He wasn't sure if that included Hermione but he knew it didn't include Pansy. Just thinking of Hermione made his dick twitch. It was almost like he could smell her heady fragrance right beside him. He opened his mouth to speak when in the shadows he saw a flash of gold.

"Can't say I was surprised you owled. People like you and I deserve each other said pansy bitterly the spoiled damaged and rich."

"Speak for yourself", he bit out

"Draco you've had your fun, when school ends in the spring it's time to make plans. Think about settling down."

She was so fucking annoying. And delusional. He punched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"First of all I owled to see if you'd be here not to ask you to be my date. Second the thought of settling down with you makes my skin crawl. We are...were friends. Nothing more. You don't even fancy me. You fancy doing what everyone expects you to do. Marry rich and pop out heirs. Sink your claws into someone else because I'm not having it."

"Draco I..."

"No Pansy I'm serious. Go live your life the way you want and stop chasing shit someone else told you will make you happy."

"But Draco ..."

"Happy New Year, Pansy", he said hopefully dismissing her.

Her confidence faltered a moment before she steeled herself against him.

"Fuck you Draco."

He didn't even bother watching her go. He wished he cared. He really did, but from the moment he'd set foot on the balcony all he cared about whether or not Hermione wanted him as badly as he wanted her. He didn't give a damn or a second thought about Pansy.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop."

She downed slightly before answering.

"I wasn't eavesdropping on your lovers quarrel Malfoy. You interrupted me."

He watched her tanned arms lean back against the railing. Her breasts jutting out towards him. He couldn't speak. He didn't trust himself to. She looked like a vision in gold. Her body bathed in moonlight and clothed in stardust. Slowly he approached her and placed each hand on the railing beside her. Their mouths were close enough to touch but her scent was overpowering him. Making he feel as though he were drunk. Leaning in to her, he inhaled and breathed her in. He placed a kiss behind her ear and heard a moan escape her.

He knew. He knew now for certain that she wanted him right now as much he wanted her. He yanked her dressed down not caring if the fabric ripped and cupped both her breasts.

Draco felt half crazed with lust as he stared at her exposed breasts and stared in fascination as the peaks harden beneath his hands. Taking one in his mouth he sought the soft folds under her dress with his other hand.

He found her so wet he nearly came in his own pants. He slipped one finger inside her, then two. She was so far gone she was grinding her hips against his hand as he pumped in and out. He switched breasts and assaulted her other nipple. He felt her jerk forward again and realized all he ever wanted in life was to see her face when she came. And she was so close he could tell.

"Ride my hand Granger. Fuck my hand", he demanded.

She did as he commanded. He was vaguely aware of her calling out to him, warning him she was near ready to come but he kept pumping harder and faster. He watched in fascination as her orgasm rolled through her just as the first round of fireworks exploded in the sky. Each pop of color that erupted across the sky pulsated in rhythm as she tightened and loosed around his fingers. When she finally opened her eyes and met his gaze Draco thought it was the most violently beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The shimmer of the fireworks illuminated her brown skin. Her eyes was soft and glowing. Her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

It was midnight. A new year. And he'd just spent it making Granger come like her life depended on it. But he hadn't gotten a New Year's kiss. Yet. He brought his mouth down on hers and took it. Draco knew he had no control over himself. He was nipping and biting. He was kissing her life he was trying to suck her soul out through her lips but he couldn't stop. He didn't actually want to stop. At all. But they'd been outside awhile and anyone could happen upon them. He needed a cold shower. And a good wank. Time to leave.

In the sky the final explosion of fireworks sounded. He took her bottom lip between his sucking it hard before pulling back.

He stared one last time at her breasts before stepping back.

He watched her scrambled to hoist her gown back up. He bubbled with pride as he noticed her wince as her sensitive nipples came in contact with the fabric.

Happy New Year Granger he smirked.

Turning he slid out the door and back into the party. And for the first time in a long time he felt in control of the situation.


	19. Chapter 19

**Yeah so the holiday weekend has kept me a tad busy. I work at a popular museum in a large city that had a lot of Independence Day activities happening, so I'm so sorry about the delayed update! But it's done now. Enjoy!**

 **This week's song is Infatuation by Maroon 5**

Hermione

Hermione stumbled into the ballroom in an absolute haze. She squinted as she scanned the room for Blaise. Since when did earth shattering orgasms affect eyesight? She felt like everyone had rings around them. She couldn't feel her knees and her heart? It was beating at an infrequent pace. Like it couldn't decide if it wanted to speed up or slow down.

"There you are? Happy New Year You!" Blaise shouted at her over the noise.

She blinked and mumbled a 'you too'

"I'd kiss u but I think you've had enough of that already", he whispered into her ear.

"What?"

"Hermione let me be blunt. You look like you just got fucked into the New Year. Your hair is messy, your lips are swollen and your dress is slightly off center", Blaise said with cheeky smile.

She smoothed her hair down and then tried to adjust her dress.

"I did not sleep with him", she stated.

"No shit. It's obvious you were not taking a cat nap."

She leveled a glare at him and hoped it was enough to silence him. It wasn't.

"Hey no judgement. None whatsoever. But by the look on your face I'd say that this year is off to a good start."

She groaned and decided to keep quiet.

"Happy New Year Hermione", he said smirking. "Happy New Year."

It wasn't like she was keeping score but Draco definitely had just gotten the upper hand in this convoluted mess they were engaged in. Her logical side was telling her to forget it. Move on and forget about trying to get back at him. They had a project to finish. She just needed to graduate and move on. She was in the middle of convincing herself that this was the best course of action when Blaise shoved a glass of punch in her face.

"Drink this."

She was thirsty actually. She took a drink and tipped it back to finish all of it in one go before Blaise stopped her.

"What the hell?"

"Just a sip is fine Granger. Geez he really did a number on you."

"Whatever just give it back I'm thirsty."

"Nope. I just needed you to take a sip."

"Why Blaise?"

"There may be a dreamscape potion in here."

"You used dreamscape on me! She screeched."

"No I'm using dreamscape on Draco. You my dear will sleep like a baby tonight."

Dreamscape potion was mostly harmless. A sip on its own was no big deal. Perhaps a few pleasant dreams about your deepest desires. Something you really wanted. A goal you wanted to achieve. Taken regularly and over time it could cause waking hallucinations and addiction. Men had killed themselves for it. Drinking it nightly to visit a world where all their dreams came true. If it was taken after another drank from it before you, it had the power to consume you temporarily. All your deepest darkest desires where that person was concerned would come alive while you slept. Hate someone? Seek revenge nightly in your dreams. Love someone? Have a happily ever after every night. It was strong stuff. More than a sip could leave you longing to sleep for days and depressed while you were awake. And now Hermione had had a sip. And Draco was going to have the rest.

"Blaise I'm not sure about..."

But she was speaking to air. Blaise had left her standing alone and was quickly making a beeline for Draco.

"Shit", Hermione muttered before laughing to herself at how the evening was playing out.

Blaise

"Mate I don't know what you've done to Granger but she's a mess", he chuckled. "Have a drink you look good and thirsty."

Draco took the punch and took a huge gulp. Swallowing audibly he looked at Blaise and smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was ringing in the New Year watching the fireworks like everyone else."

"I'll bet there were fireworks."

Blaise backed up to let some classmates through and knocked the punch out of Draco's hand in the process.

"Watch Zabini I don't want to ruin these robes. They're custom made!"

"Sorry. Just grab another one."

Draco blinked as he stifled a yawn.

"Forget it. I'm gonna head out anyways I'm exhausted suddenly. Happy New Year Blaise."

"Same. I'll see you later. Oh and before I forget Granger wants to meet up tomorrow over lunch to wrap this project up."

"Granger always wants something doesn't she", he replied flippantly as he walked away.

As he made his way back to the near empty Slytherin dorms, Draco realized just how exhausted he was. Emotionally and physically. He longed to just crawl into bed and sleep for days. He was glad he had decided to crash in the dorms until school started back up. Most of the other kids were going back home after the ball until next week. There was no one on his floor and the silence was welcomed.

Opening his door he peeled off his dress robes and sat on the edge of his bed. He couldn't decide whether to shower now or in the morning. After the events of earlier he opted to shower then sleep. He had barely set foot in the bathroom before he heard a creak. The floor beneath his door had a spot that gave way to softest of sounds. And that sound always alerted him to unwanted visitors. Grabbing his wand off the counter he waited a moment and then swung the door open.

Standing in only his boxers he came face to face with Hermione. She was still wearing that gold dress and her expression was anything but nice.

"Draco."

"What are you doing in my room?"

"I thought it the best way to get you alone and tell you I didn't appreciate your little stunt earlier."

"Little stunt? Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

"Listen you little shit. You are the one who said you 'got it out of your system '." She made air quotes and only got angrier at his cold stare.

"So?"

"So? So? You little rat!"

"Rat? I thought you said I was an albino ferret?"

"Oh, but what's a ferret but an elongated rat", she spat out

"Granger, I'm tired and I'm going to shower and crawl into bed. I suggest you leave while you can. Unless you care to join me."

"You arrogant little twat! I hate..."

Unable to stand it anymore he grabbed her by the back of her neck and brought his mouth down on hers. She protested slightly but never stopped clutching his arms.

"I'm not sleeping with you", she murmured between kisses.

The aching tiredness that had previously overwhelmed him gave way to a second wind. His body was on the verge of shutting down when he entered his room and now that exhaustion was replaced with fire. He would sleep when after he had his way with her.

He slid her dress down again and cupped her breasts. Noticing her hard nipples he whispered "I think they missed me."

"Fuck you she breathed out."

He pulled her dress the rest of the way off and kicked it aside. Lifting her up onto to him he backed up until the back of his knees touched the bed. Reaching between them he pushed her knickers aside and a plunged his fingers into her. Watching her eyes flutter he trailed kisses along her neck. She subconsciously sought him out through the hole in his boxers. He was so hard now in her hand it was painful. If he didn't get some form of release soon he was going to pass out.

"Look at me Granger."

She kept her eyes closed as he stroked her.

"Look. At. Me."

Slowly she opened her eyes and glared back at him.

"I..." he began

Suddenly she lifted herself off of him and impaled herself on his cock.

The feeling was jarring and for a moment he froze. But then she started to move and he lost all sense reason.

"Shit Granger you could have warned me..."

"Shut up" she ground out.

After that he couldn't form another sentence. He was fucking her! And damned if it didn't feel like his dick was coming home. It had been a long while since he'd been buried balls deep in anyone. He wasn't going to last. Gripping Hermione tighter he tried unsuccessfully to get her to slow down. She continued her assault on his body with renewed vigor. Looking him straight in the eyes she leaned forward and whispered "Come for me Malfoy "

Then she kissed him as he felt his release building. And then the damn broke. He felt the delicious feeling of being milked dry. That exhaustion that have previously consumed him was back. His eyes felt heavy and he loosened his grip on her.

"Hermione I ..."

But his tongue felt thick and he couldn't finish his sentence. She simply smirked at him and said "I thought you'd last longer'. She climbed off him and pushed him back on the bed, one hand poking into his chest.

His head hit the bed with a start. He sat back up and was greeted with an empty room. He was still in his dress robes. The room was dark. There was _no_ Hermione. The bathroom light wasn't even on. Had he even made it to the shower?

Running his hands through his hair he sat on the edge of his bed and thought back to that dream. It felt real. More than real judging by the wet spot on the front of his pants. He couldn't even sleep anymore without that damn woman invading his senses. He moved off the bed and headed to the shower, all the while wondering when he had regressed to a 14 year old boy again who suffered from wet dreams.


	20. Chapter 20

**First off I'd like to say sorry for the unannounced hiatus! But I'm back and I swear the story has not been abandoned! I had a busy summer with work and I had family vacations and then there was just me being lazy. But now I'm back in school and hopefully back on a regular writing schedule. Thanks to everyone who has read, will read and has stuck with me over the last few months. The new chapter is nothing earthshattering, just me easing into the story again. Once again thx and sorry. I hope you guys didn't give up hope. I'm going to try and post around once every 2 weeks. I'm five classes away from graduating so my class schedule is a bit more hectic. And once again sorry for the wait!**

 **Song this chapter is Reappear by The Electric Suns**

Draco

Dawn couldn't come soon enough. Draco had suffered through four uncomfortable, unbearable and embarrassingly graphic dreams throughout the night. Just before daybreak he gave up on the notion of sleep altogether and took another cold shower. If he didn't know better he'd think someone had slipped him dreamscape potion. He'd have suspected Blaise expect if wasn't so difficult to brew and even more difficult to procure. No, it seemed he was just actually that obsessed with Granger.

When he finally made it to the library Hermione and Blaise were already there sipping tea and laughing quietly.

When exactly had they gotten so friendly?

He nodded to each and took his seat.

"Sleep well Mate?"

"Fine" he grumbled.

"Well let's get started" Hermione said eyeing him warily. "We've come up with a new idea to end with. Something different."

"What could be more shockingly different than highlighting the shortcomings of anyone on the wrong side of a genocide plot?" he mused sarcastically.

Ignoring the venom in his voice Hermione cleared her throat.

"Highlighting the reasons and the outcome" she said. "Nearly all of the attempts to wipe out anyone human or wizard have failed. And not all of it is black and white. We'd like to show the how actual genocide is practically impossible. Because somethings always remain. In that regard muggles and wizards are startling similar."

Draco stared at her a moment. Leave it to Granger to find hope in a sea depression. It was a good idea. He just having difficulty wrapping his brain around it while she was sitting so close to him. He could smell her scent. And her eyes were practically glowing...

"Yeah sounds fine" he offered noncommittally

"We should probably go over everything a few more time before classes start" Hermione started.

"I said it sounds fine" he bite out.

Just the sound of her voice was doing him in. Her scent, that distinctly Hermione scent was invading his senses. Her hair was wild today and she wore no makeup but her skin glowed nonetheless. Even in a jumper and jeans she looked like Venus on a half shell. Being so close to her was becoming unbearable for him.

"You didn't need to snap at me! Merlin you're an ass. I'm out of here. Blaise I'll see you later." She tilted her head towards him "Malfoy"

Turning quickly she walked out.

"Nice going Mate" Blaise said as he smirked. "I thought you had gotten past this juvenile I'm mean because I like you stage."

"Shut up Zabini" he said. "I'm exhausted and I'm getting a headache." _And a hard on_ he thought but he kept that part to himself.

"I'm just saying New Year and all that maybe it's time to do you for lack of a better phrase."

He almost snorted. He could have a bit of fun but he couldn't completely throw caution to the wind. A vision of Narcissa clutching her pearls flashed into his mind. He father was coming around but he was still a Malfoy...and Malfoy's didn't break with tradition easy.

His headache and hard on were rapidly becoming unbearable. He had to leave.

Mate I'm out of here. I'll see you later he said as he rose from his chair and tried to graciously make his escape.

He headed outside where the cool air hit his face and calmed him down a bit. He felt like everything was on fire. Even his scalp tingled. He made his way to an alcove took a seat. What the actual fuck was happening to him?


	21. Chapter 21

**Another busy week behind me. I've had this written for a few days actually but I haven't had a chance to post it. Hope you all like it. Thx for bearing with me. Enjoy!**

 **This weeks soundtrack "Come up for air" and "Lemonade" both by Skylar Grey**

Hermione

Hermione leaned back into the shadows of the alcove and held her breath.

What were the odds that Draco would come out here to exactly the same spot she had and at the same time. And in the freezing cold?

She was apparently the lighthouse to his lost ship. That man could find her anywhere. She studied him for a moment. His pale cheeks were flushed. His hair was tousled...intentionally or not, to perfection. His lips were slightly pink and his fists appeared to be clenched. He looked like he was having a panic attack.

Figuring there was no point to trying to further avoid him she leaned forward and peeked at him.

She didn't make a sound but he turned slowly and met her gaze as if she'd called his name.

"Are you okay?" She muttered

She was met with an icy glare and a wall of silence.

"I said are you alright?"

Again nothing. He continued to stare like she was an exotic beast in the wild. What was his problem?

"I don't know why I bother" she mumbled more to herself than to him and moved to step around him.

His sudden movement caught her by surprise. He grabbed her arm and held on tight. He stood rigid and emotionless. Truth be told he was almost scaring her. She forced her eyes up and realized that he wasn't entirely void of emotion. His eyes were practically burning through her.

"Stay"

One word. So many implications. But there was also pain. Pain in his voice. Pain from where he was gripping her tightly.

"Let go Malfoy. You're hurting me" she warned

When she moved to yank her arm free he held tighter. Reaching for her wand with her free hand, she tried again.

"Malfoy I don't know what you want but..."

"You"

She already had here wand pointed on him when she paused.

"What?"

"I want you"

He relaxed his grip but didn't let go. Hermione let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. It was the only sound she heard in the silence that followed his declaration. She didn't know what to say but she knew she was not in the mood for his cat and mouse game at the moment. Her body may have known instinctively when he was near at but she didn't need to spread her legs every time she saw him.

"Malfoy I'm not doing this again. Not here, not now. I'm tired of these games"

"I want you he repeated. All the time. In my arms. In my bed. From behind. Against a wall..."

Cutting him off she finally broke free of his grasp "Merlin you just don't know when to quit do you?"

He actually had the decency to look pained. Pinching the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath and started over.

"I mean I want you. You annoy me. You're a know it all. You're judgmental. You're muggle. You're a bitch and you're hair has a mind of its own but Salazar I want you. I like that you have smart mouth. I love that you know something about everything. I like that you aren't a pushover and can think for yourself. I love that your hair is a fucking natural halo of curls. And I love that you're muggle because that means you're in touch with a piece of humanity I can never understand or grasp. I want to taste you. I want to fuck you. I want to have so many times in a row you temporarily lose the use of your legs. I want to live between your thighs. I want to be buried so deep inside of you that you realize my dick is a mold of your pussy. Do you understand me Granger? I don't know what I want in this world or how to go about it but I know I want you.

Whatever she had been expecting it wasn't that. It definitely was not Draco Malfoy giving in. A million thoughts were racing through her head and if she was honest with herself between her legs too. Did she actually want to be with him? Was he asking her to? She was suddenly aware he was staring again. Arrogantly at that. Who makes an impassioned speech like that and then gets smug about it? Well two could play that game.

She titled her head and bit her lips, aware the effect it had on him when his pupils darkened.

"So? What are you going to do about it Malfoy?"

He studied her for a moment before answering.

"I don't know he smirked. I'll let you know when I figure it out"

With that he walked away leaving her in the cold wondering when he'd figure it out. Because now she was the one who was confused.


End file.
